The Billionaire
by hhlover2345
Summary: Hey I will update my other stories too but, this one was really on my mind I hope you guys read and review. This is when Eddie is the billionaire of Duran's Enterprise he ends up firing his secretary because she kept hitting on him he does not date his employees but, when his brother Ian show him a secretary Eddie can't help but try to date his Secretary. Hope you guys love!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I know that I have more stories and I am going to update them for you but I have another one in mind. It is going to be a little like fifty shades of grey with the billionaire situation but not with the sex just that Eddie will be a billionaire instead of a rock star that is it. Please read and review thank you here is chapter 1.**

**Eddie is a 25 year old man he is a billionaire he own the biggest company in Hollywood Duran Enterprise he is a very good looking man he has messy brown hair with beautiful dark brown eyes he was a tan, tall and muscular type of guy all the women loved him. He was sitting there looking through all his files thinking about how happy he was to get all of his meetings out the way. He was so tired that he fell asleep on his desk until his secretary named Chloe came in and woke him up.**

**Chloe: Mr. Duran? Mr. Durannn (She kissed his lips)**

**Eddie got up and rubbed his lips off: WHAT IS THIS?! **

**Chloe: I am sorry you would not wake up**

**Eddie: you could have shaken me Chloe not kiss me **

**Chloe: well I am leaving for today I thought that you should know just in case you wanted to have dinner or…..**

**Eddie: NO! Why don't you understand I don't date my employee you are my secretary and that is it! Why can't you understand that?! You been trying to get with me and I am your boss. What do you want from me?**

**Chloe: I want a relationship Mr. Duran! You will not give me what I want!**

**Eddie: You know what leave! **

**Chloe: you know what Mr. Duran how about I quit FIND YOU ANOTHER SECRETARY! You make all these women fall in love with you and then you push them away.**

**Eddie: I never told you to fall in love with me all I asked you to do was be my secretary that is what you signed up for but, if you want to quit than fine I will find me another secretary!**

**Chloe screamed and walked out of the office. Eddie was just sitting there shaking and rubbing his head he called his driver Giles.**

**Giles: hello sir?**

**Eddie: Giles I need a favor are you here?**

**Giles: yes sir I am downstairs**

**Eddie: Okay well I will ask you when I come down**

**Giles: yes sir**

**They hung up and Eddie took his briefcase and went downstairs to his car. When he got in there he started talking to Giles.**

**Eddie: okay well the drama with Chloe has turned worse **

**Giles: okay sir?**

**Eddie: well I need to find me another secretary soon like at least by tomorrow evening so do you think you can help me?**

**Giles: of course sir, Elaine and I can help you with no problem you will definitely have one tomorrow sir**

**Eddie: that is great Giles thanks**

**They arrived at his penthouse and he met with Elaine his maid.**

**Elaine: Good evening sir, are you hungry? **

**Eddie: yes I am thank you ha! But, Elaine I do not know why you and Giles will not call me Eddie **

**Giles: I think because we are so use to calling you Mr. Duran sir**

**Elaine: yes that is true **

**Eddie smiled and went upstairs to his room and took him a shower he really hope they get him a secretary because if he did not have one he will not survive he went downstairs and ate his food. Loren was finishing her last year in college she and her best friend/roommate Melissa would be graduating in 3 weeks they both could not wait Melissa who was out with her boyfriend Ian kept pushing Loren to find another job instead of working in that boring and disgusting coffee shop. She was trying but it was really difficult she heard her roomie and her boyfriend talking down the hall she decided to go speak.**

**Loren: hey you two, how was your date?**

**Melissa: just say that we did not get a chance to finish watching the movie**

**Loren: eww okay sorry I asked**

**Ian: well it was mostly Melissa's fault she couldn't keep her hands off of me (he kissed her on the lips passionately)**

**Loren: guys? Get a room! Ugh!**

**Melissa: did you find another job yet?**

**Ian: where do you work Loren?**

**Loren: at Hanely's coffee shop on Hollywood Drive**

**Ian: eww that place has the most disgusting coffee ever me and my brother went there one time because we meet every Wednesday for lunch and when we got there and tasted the coffee I thought we were going to throw up**

**Mel: ha! See Lo I told you that you need another job you can make nothing at that place because no one goes there!**

**Loren: whatever Mel it is a decent place and I make enough money to pay my half of the rent**

**Ian's phone started to ring and he saw that it was his brother Eddie so he answered.**

**Ian: hey bro**

**Eddie: hey Ian what is going on?**

**Ian: I am just standing here talking to my beautiful girlfriend and her beautiful best friend Loren**

**Eddie: tell Mel I said hello**

**Ian told her: she said hi Mr. Billionaire haha!**

**Eddie: she is your crazy girlfriend but, I wanted to talk to you and tell you about this crazy ass secretary of mine Chloe.**

**Ian: again? You haven't fired her yet Eddie?**

**Eddie: yeah I did at first and then she quit but, I fired her first anyways she came in my office while I was sleep and kissed me right on the lips and I had to get her away from me. Ian she was crazy**

**Ian laughed: yeah and that she is I am happy you fired her…So what are you going to do about a secretary?**

**Eddie: I do not know I hope I find someone tomorrow by the evening I told Giles and Elaine to help so hopefully it will come through.**

**Ian smiled and looked at Loren and Melissa: tell them not to worry about looking**

**Eddie: uh why?**

**Ian: because I got just the secretary**

**Hey everyone please read and review I think I did okay I will update the other stories tomorrow. Thank you for showing me love on the other stories please continue and add this one love you all good night.**


	2. Chapter 2-The New Secretary

**Ian hung up the phone with Eddie and kept smiling at Loren and Melissa. Loren was looking at him like he was crazy and Melissa knew him so she knew something was up.**

**Melissa: okay Ian spit it out, what did you just do?**

**Ian: I have a thought but, neither of you freak out…..I thought this was a good idea**

**Melissa: Ian your ideas are always horrible it always leads us to danger**

**Ian: that is not true!**

**Loren: ummm it really is Ian you remember that time you decided to get drunk and go skinny dipping and then we all got in trouble because someone called the police**

**Ian: Hey that was only one time**

**Melissa: or that time when you tried to prank call your cousin acting like a doctor and said she was pregnant but you ended up calling her mom and she came over here and cussed all of us out**

**Loren: and she did not even know me and she was so mean!**

**Ian: okay okay whatever I get it yeah my ideas are whack but, this one is great just here me out.**

**Melissa and Loren: okay**

**Ian: so my brother just fired his secretary….. **

**Melissa: thank goodness that Chloe I hated seeing her face every time we went by Eddie's job she was such a witch**

**Ian: tell me about it but anyways he needs a new secretary like now literally by tomorrow and I was thinking that (He looked at Loren) you could take the job you learn fast and you are very smart Lo you could do it.**

**Melissa: that is a great idea Ian! Aww you finally thought of something really smart!**

**Loren: no I can't I will not make a good secretary and trust me when I say just because you two do not enjoy my job I do okay so no I will not be the secretary for your brother Ian he is a jerk!**

**Melissa: well he technically was a jerk Ian at your family dining party**

**Ian: wait what did I miss? What did he do to be such a jerk?**

**Loren: really you do not know what he did?**

**Ian looked at Mel: honestly no I don't**

**Loren: that butthead of a brother you have spilled wine on me **

**Ian turned his head: you serious Loren? Really I am sure it was an accident!**

**Melissa: actually it wasn't she asked your brother if he was gay because he said he does not date so he through the wine on her because he was offended**

**Loren: exactly**

**Ian: look I am sorry he did that but, you asked him if he was gay I would be offended too he does not date because all women want is his money.**

**Loren: well he should have said that instead of being so rude…My answer is still no and that is final**

**Loren walked out the room and left Mel and Ian. Ian looked at Mel with a sad face.**

**Melissa: Why do you want her to be his secretary so bad Ian he will find someone else?**

**Ian: look my brother needs a good woman who will step up to him and put him in his place he is not use to that he always attract women who want him for his money because those are the ones who will do as he says **

**Melissa: well that is true Loren is strong and stubborn she will not back down from a fight ha!**

**Ian: exactly I am happy we agree on something.**

**Melissa: ha! Whatever…..Are you sure that this will work?**

**Ian: trust me babe it will just please talk to her for me**

**Melissa sighed: okay babe fine I will do it**

**Ian gave her a passionate kiss: thank you I love you but, I got to go home mama is waiting for me I am supposed to take her to her friends party engagement me and Eddie I wonder does he remember? Well see you later okay I will call you**

**Melissa: okay (she kissed him) goodnight**

**Ian walked out and left to go see his brother. Melissa went to Loren's room and saw her looking through a magazine with all her favorite clothes. Loren looked up at Melissa and then looked back down to her magazine.**

**Loren: no Melissa**

**Melissa: Loren here me out okay?**

**Loren: whatever but, my answer will still be no**

**Melissa: fine but, listen I know that what Eddie did was wrong but, how would you feel if someone came up to you and asked you were you a lesbian because you were single most of your life? Knowing you all your life, I know you would have been offended so take it from Eddie's point of view okay, you always told me to help people out and Mama Nora always told us regardless of what the situation maybe we should always help someone. So do not go back on your word and even your mom's word.**

**Loren kept watching the magazine but she looked up and sighed: I hate it when you are always right Melissa sanders I see why Ian put up with you; you can talk anybody into doing anything you want them to. **

**Melissa: only if I think it is best and right now I think this secretary job is something you will enjoy plus more money so what do you say Lo? Please for me?**

**Loren: ugh fine Melissa but, if I do not like it or get along with him I am definitely going to beat you and Ian up and give Mr. Duran a piece of my mind!**

**Melissa: thanks roomie I so love you**

**Loren: yeah yeah that is what they all say**

**Melissa: haha! We should totally have a movie night tonight I will get the ice cream**

**Loren: yay! I will get the movies**

**Loren and Melissa got everything ready for their movie night. Ian knocked on his brother's door he knew that he was home because he sees his car. The door had opened and it was Elaine he loved her alot she was like a second mother to him.**

**Ian hugged her: hey Ms. Elaine!**

**Elaine: hey! I missed feeding my other child where have you been?**

**Ian laughed: out and about ha! Where is that brother of mines?**

**Elaine: he is in his room getting dressed for your mother's party but, he should be finish go on back there (she kissed him on the cheek)**

**Ian walked back to his brother's room and saw him putting on his tie. Eddie stopped when he saw Ian he laughed because of his outfit.**

**Ian: what you laughing at bro?**

**Eddie: haha! You never knew how to dress you would always put a t-shirt on with some black jeans and a tie just to say you dressed up.**

**Ian: hey it is sort of formal!**

**Eddie: yeah whatever you suppose to wear a suit and tie **

**Ian: about that…..so are you ready?**

**Eddie: I still haven't put my shoes on yet**

**Ian: hurry up before Mama and pop attack us before we get to the house**

**Eddie: I am…I am mad how you hung up on me too I was telling you about my secretary problems**

**Ian: dude I told you that I have you a secretary and you will see her Monday morning**

**Eddie: you already hired someone?**

**Ian: yep and I think you are going to love her**

**Eddie: okay well who is it?**

**Ian: your favorite person in the world Loren Tate**

**Eddie: you got to be kidding me!**

**Hey everyone I am happy that you all enjoyed my first chapter I am going to continue this story and keep it updated since I am done with school work just right now I will update my other stories later tonight I appreciate the feedback thank you all for the support. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie looked at Ian and started to get angry: you hired Loren Tate? You know how I feel about that girl!**

**Ian: actually I don't I did not even know what the fuss was about until she told me you threw wine on her.**

**Eddie: of course I did, did she tell you why?**

**Ian: yeah because she ASKED were you gay she did not call you gay they are two different things Eddie**

**Eddie: look I don't need you to tell me okay she shouldn't have asked me anything she should have just talked to me instead of questioning my life**

**Ian: Eddie women are always interested in us I mean look at us? She just wanted to know what was going on with you because for the first time you have been single for longer than two months hell I would be concerned too.**

**Eddie: whatever the women I have dealt with is none of her concern or yours I am happy with being single**

**Ian: seriously Ed who are you fooling we are brothers for Christ sake! Just give Loren a chance you never know she might be the best thing that has ever happened to you**

**Eddie: I doubt that but whatever I hope she is on time Monday morning so I can show her what she needs to do.**

**Ian: Oh she will and she is a fast learner so everything will work out thanks to me**

**Eddie: anyways it seems like you and Melissa are doing well**

**Ian: yeah actually we are! Our one year anniversary is next weekend **

**Eddie had just finished putting his shoes on: that is good what are you going to do?**

**Ian: well I am going to take her out and show her a good time but, I also want to invite her friends and my friends over for a little get together but, I am still working on that.**

**Eddie: yeah that will be good for both of you I am sure**

**Ian: of course**

**Eddie's phone started to ring he saw that it was his mom: Hey mom**

**Katy: don't you hey mom me where are my boys? You both were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago**

**Eddie: it was all Ian mom he was late and…**

**Ian: DON'T BELIEVE IT MOM I AM HERE AT HIS HOUSE! HE IS THE LATE ONE**

**Katy: you know Eddie you were always the one who took forever to get somewhere get your behind here soon or me and your dad will make both of you pay.**

**Eddie laughed: yes mom we are leaving now **

**Katy: bye now**

**Ian: you know I am telling dad on you right?**

**Eddie: whatever let's go**

**Ian: are you riding with me or Giles driving you?**

**Eddie: Giles is off and so is Elaine so I am riding with you**

**Ian: great **

**Eddie and Ian got in the car and drove too their mom's. Meanwhile Melissa and Loren were sitting there watching television when someone knocked on their door.**

**Loren: were you expecting someone? (She asked Mel while walking to the door)**

**Melissa: no not at all, I know it's not Ian he is with his Mom and Eddie**

**Loren: okay (She opened the door and saw her cousin Adrianna) Oh my god hey Aid, what are you doing here?**

**Adrianna: I was in town and I thought I stop by and hangout with my favorite cousin and favorite person in the world….speaking of my favorite person hey Mel!**

**Melissa: Hey Aid how have you been? **

**Adrianna went to her and gave her a hug: I have been great how about you?**

**Melissa: pretty normal**

**Loren: yeah nothing big we were just having us a good old movie night **

**Adrianna: now you know I am not about to sit here and have a movie night we should go out and have fun it is a Saturday late night and hot guys out we are all single…**

**Melissa blushed: except me I am in love thank you**

**Adrianna: oh yeah you guys are still together?**

**Melissa: yep it will be our one year anniversary next weekend**

**Loren: awww you know we have to go shopping right so you can buy him something**

**Melissa: definitely but, where do you plan on going Aid?**

**Adrianna: well there is this club like 20 minutes from here it is downtown**

**Loren: oh yeah Club Ice**

**Melissa: how do you know Lo you do not do anything but sit here in the house and you know this place?**

**Loren: I went there a couple of times with friends when you were spending the weekends with Ian it is a really nice place.**

**Melissa: Well then let's go and have fun just let me find something to put on**

**Loren: me too**

**Adrianna: Okay I will be here waiting**

**About 30 minutes later they were all dressed and ready to go Loren had on a red tube sparkled club dress with high red pumps and her hair was up in a bun. Melissa had on yellow tube dress with some yellow flats her hair was in a braid. Adrianna was already wearing her outfit it was not dressy but it was good for the club she had on a flare pink top with some blue jean shorts and pink heels her hair was just curled.**

**Adrianna: well since we all are looking cute let's go!**

**They got in Adrianna's car and left. Ian and Eddie were sitting at the party Katy had went to mingle with some friends while Max was sitting there talking to them.**

**Max: so what are my two handsome boys up too?**

**Eddie: just being me dad nothing really exciting**

**Max: I guess being a billionaire sucks huh?**

**Eddie: it is not so bad, but my brother here just keep doing these great things!**

**Ian rolled his eyes: it is for your benefit!**

**Eddie: yeah whatever **

**Max: whoa! I see some hostility here what is going on?**

**Ian: he is just mad because he called me and said he needed a secretary so I hired someone for him**

**Max: okay so what is the problem Eddie?**

**Eddie: dad he hired that girl that came to the dining party that I was talking to**

**Max: oh the pretty girl you threw the drink on?**

**Eddie: yeah and Ian knows me and her does not get along pop I just don't get him**

**Ian: I thought she would be good for him dad I mean Eddie is always uptight and dating these women who are always after his money I am just looking out for him that is it but if It bothers him that bad then he can keep her temporarily until he finds somebody else**

**Eddie: and that I will do**

**Max: whoa Ian she is just going to be his secretary not his lover**

**Ian: we will see about that dad he will be thanking me soon**

**Max: Eddie I am sure it won't be that bad she seemed like a really good girl and I am sure she will make a great secretary and your mom loved her**

**Eddie: mom loves every woman I bring**

**Ian and Max: actually she doesn't**

**Eddie: how you know?**

**Ian: you should hear the way she talks about all of them but, I will not speak about it**

**Eddie: okay pop you explain then**

**Max: uh I think your mom just called me…YES HONEY I AM ON MY WAY!**

**Max got up and left Eddie looked at Ian and he turned his head because he saw their cousin Tyler.**

**Tyler: hey you two? Are you enjoying this party?**

**Eddie: somewhat I am a little tired of this party though I am ready to go**

**Ian: me too it is a little boring**

**Tyler: well there is this club that my friend invited me too**

**Eddie: your friend? I know it is a girl Ty you never have male friends haha**

**Tyler: true she knows your girl too Ian they are all out at the club**

**Ian: oh well she didn't tell me that we are going to have to pay them a visit**

**Eddie: well I guess I can go… it gives me something to do **

**Ian: yeah mom is on her way over here so we can tell her**

**Katy walked over there and saw her nephew and her two sons she thought they looked so handsome.**

**Katy: hey my three handsome men how are you enjoying this party?**

**Eddie: do you want me to be honest?**

**Katy: yes of course **

**Ian: it is a little boring**

**Katy: I figured that….it is a little boring to me too ha! I am waiting for your dad so we can go**

**Tyler: thanks Aunt Katy because we were just about to leave also**

**Katy: well then I am happy I was not the only one but you all go ahead and have fun I am going to find your dad and leave myself.**

**Ian: okay mom love you (he kissed her cheek)**

**Katy: bye boys**

**Eddie gave her a kiss on the cheek: bye mom see you tomorrow at Sunday dinner**

**Max walked up: I bet you won't miss that **

**Tyler: me neither….. Aunt Katy can cook some food**

**Katy laughed: thanks well yall go before it gets too late**

**Eddie: ha bye **

**Eddie, Ian and Tyler got in Ian's car and went to Club Ice when they got there it was really crowded and Ian was about to text Melissa but, he saw her sitting there at the bar with Loren and he assumes Tyler's friend. He walked up and Lo saw him but, he put his finger to his lips and when he got to Mel he put his hands over her eyes.**

**Melissa: I am happy that I recognize these hands because if not you was about to get karate chopped**

**Ian laughed and turned her around: yeah whatever (He kissed her) hey Lo and…**

**Adrianna: oh my name is Adrianna I am Loren's cousin**

**Ian: oh well nice to meet you (He shook her hand) **

**Adrianna: Hey Tyler I am happy you came! (She went to hug him)**

**Tyler: yeah of course when you told me you was in town until tomorrow I wanted to hang**

**Loren: what are you doing here? (She said looking at Eddie)**

**Eddie: minding my business what are you doing here?**

**Loren: it's none of your concern thank you!**

**Mel looked at Ian and Adrianna and Tyler left to go on the dance floor. Eddie and Loren were cussing each other out with their eyes.**

**Mel: um so Eddie how is your job going?**

**Eddie turned to Melissa: it is pretty normal just trying to make sure that I win this client over but other than that I am good**

**Loren: I am going to the bathroom**

**Loren walked away and Melissa kissed Ian and went to follow her to the bathroom. Ian looked at Eddie.**

**Ian: bro you are going to have to start being nice to her since you both are going to be working together on Monday.**

**Eddie: dude she started with me**

**Ian sighed: just make it work Ed**

**Eddie: fine **

**Eddie sat down and ordered him a shot while Ian looked at him and sat down by him. Loren and Mel were in the bathroom and Loren was fixing her makeup and Melissa was just looking at her with a mean face.**

**Loren: What?**

**Melissa: Lo you are going to have to stop being so rude to Eddie you both are going to be working together so you are going to have to work it out. At least tolerate one another please just do this….**

**Loren: okay Mel okay I will start being nice to him I promise**

**Melissa: thank you**

**20 minutes later Melissa and Loren walked out and saw Tyler and Ian trying to hold up Eddie obviously he had too much to drink.**

**Melissa: seriously he is already drunk what was he doing?**

**Tyler: definitely drinking too many shots**

**Ian: yeah babe you see all these shot glasses?**

**Adrianna: well I need to go back to the hotel because I have a plane to catch in the morning so are you both ready to go?**

**Melissa: I am going to stay here with Ian you both can go **

**Adrianna: okay you coming Lo?**

**Loren: no I think I am going to stay too**

**Adrianna: alright (She hugged them both) I will call you when I get back home love you both**

**Loren and Mel: bye Aid**

**Tyler: okay well I need you to drop me home I can't take care of this guy he is wasted and I don't think he will be able to make it on his own.**

**Ian: oh he will be fine he can make….**

**Eddie fell out the chair and started to laugh really hard.**

**Tyler: what were you going to say Ian?**

**Melissa: babe he will not make it is Miss Elaine or Giles home?**

**Ian: no they are off for the weekend and I can't take care of him because I have a lot to do tomorrow before Sunday dinner with mom.**

**Loren sigh: fine I will do it I will watch him.**

**Ian and Melissa: what?**

**Hey everyone I updated this chapter I hope that you all love this chapter please read and review! Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4-Someone has a Crush

**Loves the feedbacks please keep it up! Here is chapter 4!**

**Mel: seriously Lo are you sure? I mean I just don't want him to wake up and then he gets mad and tries to attack you**

**Eddie threw up all over Ian's shoes Ian dropped him on the floor and started yelling.**

**Ian: damn it Eddie! Ugh!**

**Tyler laughed: calm down its okay to smell a little like throw up**

**Ian growled: shut up Tyler! Loren we will drop you both off at his place because if he throws up on me again I promise I will beat him up**

**Melissa: babe he is drunk why would you do that? He doesn't know any better.**

**Ian: he knew better not to get drunk**

**Loren: guys I think he is about to….**

**Eddie threw up again but this time on Tyler shoes Ian laughed at him.**

**Ian: what was that Tyler you said it was okay?**

**Tyler: whatever let's go**

**Tyler and Ian cleaned the mess off of their shoes and threw Eddie in the back seat Melissa and Loren was sitting on each side of Eddie.**

**Eddie looked at Loren: you know I jusss…jusss don't get youuuu…uu (He started playing in her hair but, she slapped it out of her way)**

**Loren: if you touch me like that one more time you will understand me except in a bad way**

**Eddie: wh…what…whatever**

**Ian smiled to himself: this is going to be great**

**They finally arrived at Eddies' place they all helped carry him upstairs once they found the key on him they got in and threw him on the couch and he just passed out.**

**Melissa: um what about your clothes Lo?**

**Ian: oh Ed has enough of women's clothes here**

**Loren: I am sorry I am not going to be wearing any of his WOMENS clothes I can make it work don't worry.**

**Melissa sigh: alright well just please don't kill him I am serious Lo**

**Loren: I am not Mel I will be nice I promise **

**Ian: yeah I agree I still need my brother here on this earth**

**Tyler rolled his eyes: okay I need to get home Ian**

**Ian: alright come on babe she will be fine she has both of our numbers if that fool acts up but I am sure he will be fine**

**Melissa hugged Loren: alright see you tomorrow then**

**Loren waved: bye guys**

**They all walked out and left and Loren just sat on the couch across from Eddie his place was really nice she had never been in any type of penthouse in her life she was raised in a middle class decent family and home. She missed her mom she could not wait to see her in two weeks for her birthday and she wants her to meet her new man. While Loren was thinking Eddie started groaning and fell off the couch Loren walked over to him and tried to help him up but, he was too heavy so she just left him there and tried to find his room and when she walked down the hallway she finally found his room. When she walked in it was the biggest master bedroom she had ever seen and he had a huge fluffy bed she was very fascinated by how his place was decorated she snapped out of it when she heard Eddie groan loud again so she went to his dresser and found him some night clothes. When she walked in the living room she saw Eddie rolling around on the floor.**

**Loren slapped him (not too hard): Hey Eddie calm down okay I am going to help you change and then you are going to have to help me take you to your room okay.**

**Eddie looked around like he was confused but just nodded his head Loren tried her best and she achieved her goal by changing his clothes and helping him get to his room. When she got situated she went to his bathroom which was huge too and she found some Tylenol in his medicine cabinet and took two of them out and then she took a glass of water from the bathroom and put it by his lamp as he slept peacefully. She went to his dresser and took a shirt out to sleep in and as she watched Eddie, Loren thought he was so cute just lying there but she still disliked him for what he did. She walked out of his room and shut the door a little and then she went to a room and just laid down when she saw a bed and went to sleep. The next morning Eddie woke up and his head was pounding really hard he looked over by his lamp and saw that he had two pills and some water he did not know how that happened but, he just took it. After he did that he sat there thinking about last night and he remembered a little he really wanted to know how he got here so he decided to try and get up and go fix him some cereal and he attempted and actually got up when he walked out his room he noticed that his guest room was open and he looked in there and saw Loren. He did not know what was going on and why she was here so he decided to walk to her and wake her up.**

**Eddie shook her: Hey get up! **

**Loren opened her eyes and yawned: what is your problem?!**

**Eddie: what the hell are you doing here?**

**Loren opened up her eyes: well good morning to you too jack ass**

**Eddie: jack ass! I beg your pardon but, you are the jackass! So tell me what you are doing at my place and two why do you have on my shirt!?**

**Loren pushed passed him but he grabbed her arm: let go of me!**

**Eddie: No! Not until you tell me what happened and why are you here!? I did not ask you to be here and hell I don't even like you!**

**Loren: well you know what I don't like you either! And for your info you were drunk last night and you know who took care of you? (She pointed to herself) ME! That's who and this is the credit I get! You know I was trying to be nice and make this better between us so I can work as your secretary but, to hell with you and to hell with that job! **

**Loren shoved Eddie's hand off of her and she went to his guest bathroom. Eddie was starting to feel bad he could not believe that she actually wanted to work this out and be nice so he left the room and looked for his phone but, could not find it and when he turned around he saw Loren standing there holding his phone.**

**Loren: guess you were looking for this? But, don't worry I called Melissa she is on her way to come get me jerk!**

**Eddie walked up to her and took his phone: look I am sorry okay we have been on bad terms…**

**Loren: save it Eddie, you want to know something? When I first met you I thought you were going to be an awesome guy you know sweet and not a cocky billionaire asshole that is full of it! I actually wanted to be friends with you but you know what now I see why you are been single and you should stay that way! **

**Loren threw his shirt at him and she got a text from Mel saying she was outside. Loren started to walk away but, Eddie called her name.**

**Loren: What Eddie?!**

**Eddie: let me make this up to you I am really sorry seriously….**

**Loren: no I am fine all I can say is at least I tried to make this friendship start off well **

**Loren walked away and went outside to Melissa and they drove away. Eddie was sitting there looking crazy his head was feeling better and he was thinking about Loren he actually thought Loren was beautiful but he wouldn't tell her that he really wanted to make it up to her for being so mean and he got just the idea so he decided to call Ian.**

**Ian groggily: what Ed**

**Eddie: I need your help with something?**

**Ian: and what is that?**

**Eddie: I need help getting back on good terms with Loren**

**Ian: You do?**

**Eddie: yeah I was mean to her while she was here I did not know she took care of me that was really sweet of her. I want to apologize and get her to forgive me.**

**Ian sat up: you? Apologizing? Forgiving? All in one sentence! Of course I will definitely help you**

**Eddie: shutup Ian! I want her to come over to Sunday dinner with us.**

**Ian: Oh I don't know about that Eddie you know how mom is when it comes to women especially one that she actually like.**

**Eddie: I don't think she would do that to Loren**

**Ian: dude she already like Loren so you know she is going to start asking are you both dating, how about marriage, and what about kids. She is already questioning Melissa every time we see her.**

**Eddie: haha well I will tell her nothing is going on with me and Loren I just wanted them to meet my new secretary.**

**Ian laughed: just your secretary?**

**Eddie:…**

**Ian: hello Ed?**

**Yep everyone I think someone is already getting a crush but, it will be a few more chapters before something actually happens **** read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5-Making it work Sort of

**Ian: Helloooo?**

**Eddie: yeah of course it will be just as my secretary I mean you said she would make a great one right?**

**Ian: uh…uh…yes but…**

**Eddie: Okay so that is settle so now I just need you to help me convince her to take this job back**

**Ian: Okay seriously Eddie I can help you but, why all of a sudden you are so into her doing this for you? Before you were jumping down my throat when I even said her name?**

**Eddie: because um…she is awesome and a great person.**

**Ian smiled: wow someone is changing? But, if you say so I guess Mel and I will see you both at dinner.**

**Eddie: changing I am still Eddie Duran the billionaire **

**Ian: well yeah you are but you are not acting as Eddie Duran the jerk haha!**

**Eddie: whatever see you later**

**They both hung up and Eddie sat there thinking about how he was going to make this work with Loren and how he could not wait to see her today he hopes she comes with Melissa. Ian jumped out of bed and went to get dressed he was about to rush over to Melissa's and Loren just so he can make Lo come to dinner tonight and he knew that if he could not get Lo to come Mel could. Melissa was starting to get her clothes on to go to this Sunday dinner and Loren was sitting there reading a magazine.**

**Loren: going out with Ian again?**

**Mel: yep you know they do Sunday dinner every week so I can't miss it. His mom is great you should totally meet her and so is his dad.**

**Loren: well if they are anything like Eddie Duran I refuse to ever meet them and I would have no reason to anyways I am not dating either of their sons.**

**Mel rolled her eyes and muttered to herself: yeah for now**

**Loren: what was that Mel?**

**Mel: oh nothing so what exactly happened you still never talked to me about it?**

**Loren: that was obviously because I did not want to tell you about it.**

**Mel: well Loren you are going to have to tell me right now because I do not care how late it is I am going to want to know and if you are sleep I will wake you up and you know I can be annoying.**

**Loren sighed: fine well I went to go help him of course and he came and woke me up asking me why the hell was I there and we got in to this huge argument but, when I told him that I was here to take care of him his whole demeanor changed and he wanted to make it up and be nice to me.**

**Melissa: wow I never knew how much of a jerk billionaire's could be.**

**Loren: it does not even seem like he is one he is just a regular person**

**Melissa: yeah true well that is sort of a good thing isn't it you can't even tell that he is a billionaire**

**Loren: well you know me and money has nothing to do with it**

**Melissa: um do with what?**

**Loren: ummm I was…**

**As soon as she was about to talk the doorbell rung and Melissa squinted her eyes at Loren because she knew that she was getting ready to lie about what she meant. She walked to the door and saw it was Ian.**

**Melissa: hey baby I missed you (She kissed him)**

**Ian deepened it and then pulled away: I missed you too sweetheart and you look gorgeous today**

**Loren walked out the room: oh guys you just saw each other when let me see um yesterday!**

**Ian: That is what happens when you are in love Lo I am sure you will find that out pretty soon**

**Loren: FYI Ian I am not even looking for love so I will not find that out anytime soon**

**Melissa looked at Ian and smiled: yep she will not find it anytime soon but, I am sure it will happen**

**Loren looked at them: I hope you guys aren't scheming because when you both look at each other like that I know you are up to something what is it?**

**Ian: well honestly Mel has nothing to do with this but, I was wondering if you would want to come with us to dinner?**

**Loren: um I have never been so why would I go now your parents don't even really know me.**

**Ian: well when my mom first met you she fell in love with you she adores you so she would love for you to come and my dad has not really met you and Mel talks about you so much that he wants to meet you so you should totally come.**

**Loren looked at Mel: I mean it sounds great but, I don't think I should come I mean I would feel so out of place you and Mel have been dating for a while so they are comfortable with her.**

**Ian: yeah but, she had to do the same thing you did meet them for the first time and technically this will be your second I am sure Mel would really want you there right Mel (He winked at her because she looked so confused)**

**Melissa: um yeah Lo you should totally come just for me? Please?**

**Loren: oh fine let me go get dressed you two both are just too much**

**Ian smiled: because you love us now hurry up missy we are going to be a little late**

**Loren went to the back and tried to find something to wear. Ian put his arms around Melissa and kissed her on the top of the head she loved it but, she pulled out of his embrace to question him.**

**Ian: I know I know Eddie told me to tell her to come he wanted to apologize to her for the way he treated her.**

**Melissa eyes got so wide: what do you mean Eddie wants to apologize?**

**Ian: yeah I said the same thing he asked me to help him get Loren there to dinner **

**Loren came out: Okay guys I am ready**

**Melissa loved how Loren dressed sometimes she needed a little help from her but this time she looked gorgeous with her blue elegant dress and her silver sparkly high heels and her hair was up in a bun.**

**Melissa: well aren't you just beautiful**

**Ian: definitely, I am going to have to two most beautiful women on my arm isn't that great!**

**Loren and Melissa laughed and they walked out the door and left to go to his mom dinner she always wanted people to dress up for Sunday dinner but no one knew why not even Max. Eddie was already sitting there drinking a little bit of wine and he was looking at the photos his parents had up of him when he was a little kid and Ian who always never like to dress up in all the photos he just had on some pants and a white dress shirt and said he was dressed up he laughed just by thinking about it. As he was standing there he heard the door open and he saw Ian, Mel and then his mouth dropped when he saw how beautiful Loren looked. Katy and Max came out.**

**Katy: look at my babies everyone is here Melissa and Loren you both look gorgeous**

**Max smiled: definitely well it will be another hour before dinner is ready**

**Ian turned his face fast: um are you cooking dad?**

**Katy: you know my husband is a great chef**

**Eddie: since when?**

**Max: since you two were little boys sometimes when you thought your mom cooked it was actually me**

**Ian: I can't wait for this **

**Melissa looked at Loren: Me neither because I am starving!**

**Loren smiled: seriously Mel when are you not hungry**

**Ian: she has a point Mel**

**Melissa: both of you shut your mouth **

**Loren: hey um where is your bathroom?**

**Max: go down the hall and make a left and you will see it**

**Loren: okay thanks**

**Max: well all of you come into the kitchen so I can give you guys a little taste of my specialties I can't believe you thought I could not cook **

**Everyone started to walk but, Eddie was standing there because he was waiting for Loren he really wanted to talk to her.**

**Ian: you coming bro?**

**Eddie: I will in a few go ahead**

**Ian smirked and winked and walked into the kitchen soon as they did Loren walked out and saw Eddie standing there she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her.**

**Loren: What do you want Eddie?**

**Eddie: for you to listen to me to at least talk to me**

**Loren: um why would you want me to do that you practically yelled at me because I was trying to help you out so now you want to talk I think not**

**Eddie: Loren I know I was wrong and I apologize but, I want to take you somewhere will you come?**

**Loren: um are you going to leave your family like that I came here to support Mel not come here and be with you (She spat at him)**

**Eddie laughed: Mel does not need any support my family loves her I wanted you here and my parents already know so come on I am sure they will tell Mel and Ian**

**Loren hesitated: ugh fine but, only for a few minutes**

**Eddie: sure it will be only a second I promise**

**Eddie showed Loren outside to the back of the house she was so confused to why he was leading her to a tree house.**

**Loren: um is there a reason why we are going to a tree house?**

**Eddie: yeah this is somewhere I went in my childhood every time I wanted to think sometimes I use my private jet but, it is too complicated sometimes**

**Loren: so you are telling me that you have a private jet and the only time you use it is when you want to go and think? **

**Eddie: yeah sometimes I just go places and get a hotel room and just relax and get away from life**

**Loren: wow must be nice I guess**

**Eddie: well that is one of the fun facts of being a billionaire ha! You can do almost anything**

**Eddie held out his hand and took Loren up to his tree house when Loren walked in she was amazed.**

**Loren: you call this a tree house? This inside is amazing I mean it literally looks like another apartment. Who built this?**

**Eddie: My dad and his friends built this for me and Ian but, he was not this type of dude he would just go to parties and hang out he was never home.**

**Loren laughed: wow I totally thought that would be you**

**Eddie could not help himself he just kept looking at her face and how beautiful she was he was in so much awe that he could not control his urge to kiss her so he pulled Loren in his arms and just kissed her. Loren was confused she did not appreciate this so she took her hand and smacked him pretty hard.**

**Eddie: what the hell was that for?**

**Loren: for kissing me! Is that what you brought me up here for was to kiss me? Did you really think that would work?**

**Eddie: I am sorry I just thought…**

**Loren stomped off and Eddie was following behind her but, Loren was trying to get away from him so fast she missed the steps to get down and fell.**

**Eddie: Loren! **

**Thank you everyone for reading I know you are probably wondering when they will get together it will be soon I promise it will take time I am sorry for the delay I had a lot of studying to do and still do for my exams next week and then I am done but, I will update my other two stories tomorrow okay goodnight! Read and Review please **


	6. Chapter 6-Sunday Dinner

**Eddie went and tried to help Loren up but she just moved his hand away from her and Ian and Melissa came running outside to see what was going on.**

**Ian: whoa okay the tree house? Eddie you never bring anybody back here.**

**Melissa: oh shut up Ian are you okay Lo what happened (she helped her up)**

**Loren: yeah I am fine I just hit my head a little but I am okay I'm happy it was not too high I probably would have broken something.**

**Eddie walked up to her: Loren I am sorry it just happen I didn't mean to do it**

**Tyler walked out: whoa is this a family reunion out here?**

**Ian: no I think Eddie has found someone who can keep him on his toes**

**Loren: Melissa I got to get out of here this is too much (She started to walk away and Melissa ran up with her)**

**Melissa: Loren what is going on here why are you so freaked out?**

**Loren sighed: Mel Eddie just kissed me and it caught me off guard I..I didn't mean to slap him but it was a reflex **

**Melissa smiled: He did?**

**Loren: yeah and it was sweet how he did it but, he should of warned me or something because it was just ugh!**

**Melissa: did you like it Lo?**

**Loren: I mean I did not let him finish but, as he did it I was starting to enjoy it.**

**Melissa: well that is a good thing**

**When they got inside the building Katy came up to them: Hey darlings where are those boys?**

**Loren: outside**

**Katy: Oh that sounds like them always outside until dinner is ready but, do you both want to help me set up the table?**

**Melissa and Loren: sure we love to**

**Katy: of course because even if you declined I would of ignored it haha!**

**They all laughed and went inside the dining room. Tyler, Ian and Eddie were still standing outside looking at one another. Eddie went and sat on the bench and put his head in his hands.**

**Ian: what is going on with you bro? I mean what happened in there?**

**Eddie: I…I don't know this is so weird I never felt this way before for anybody and I don't even know what happened.**

**Tyler: I am sorry who do you have feelings for? What did I miss?**

**Ian: he is interested in Loren**

**Tyler: um the girl that was with Adrianna?**

**Eddie nodded: yeah**

**Tyler: whoa what? You? Into someone? And then it came out of your mouth this is going to be good.**

**Ian: yeah that is what I am saying Ed what in the world is going on like what went on up there (He pointed to the tree house)**

**Eddie sighed: I mean I just brought her up there to show her the tree house and talk to her get to know her since she is about to become my secretary and everything and I could not stop looking at her because she is so beautiful and then I just caught her off guard and kissed her**

**Ian: YOU KISSED HER VOLUNTARY?!**

**Tyler: she must be something serious Eddie because every woman that I have seen you with you never went out of your way to do what you are doing for this girl**

**Eddie: I mean I don't know I just want her to feel comfortable with me do you think she would still be my secretary tomorrow?**

**Ian: I mean she is pretty stubborn Eddie but, I mean if she decides to do it, she would need some convincing. I do not know if Mel will be enough this time**

**Eddie: ugh! I was just stupid I really need to fix this again don't I?**

**Tyler and Ian nodded yes. Max came outside and yell for them to come to eat when they walked in there everyone was already sitting down so they all joined them Eddie sat by Max, Ian sat by Melissa and Tyler sat by Loren. Eddie was a little jealous because he wanted to sit by Loren but he had to deal with it. Katy was looking at Eddie.**

**Katy: is everything okay son?**

**Eddie looked up: oh yeah this meat loaf taste really good dad**

**Max: why thank you Ed**

**Tyler: I am did you just say dad? Uncle Max I am sorry but you cooked this?**

**Ian: yeah we were all shocked**

**Tyler: this taste sooooo good I think you and Aunt Katy are in competition**

**Katy kicked Tyler under the table: Ow (He rubbed his leg)**

**Katy: sorry my foot slipped. So Ian and Melissa…**

**Ian: oh no mom not again please not again with the questions**

**Loren started to laugh and Katy looked at her: oh do not laugh at them sweetheart I am coming to you next.**

**Loren gulped and she and Eddie looked at each other.**

**Katy: I am waiting Ian**

**Ian: Mom me and Melissa one year anniversary is coming up I am thinking about some things I will run them by you later is that enough**

**Melissa: oooo I want to know what are you going to do?**

**Ian: I can't tell you sweetheart **

**She started to pout and he kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her.**

**Katy: well I guess I can accept that. So Loren what do you do?**

**Loren finished sipping on her water: well I work at this coffee shop called Hanelys**

**Katy: oh no that god awful place why do your work there?**

**Melissa laughed: wow Lo you see I am still not the only one who does not like that place**

**Loren: well it is the only job they had open at the time so I never stopped working there when I started.**

**Katy: well I know that my son over here Eddie is looking for a new secretary because the horrible girl named Crow that was working for him I so hated her**

**Ian: mom her name was Chloe haha!**

**Tyler: Chloe? As in Chloe Carter? **

**Eddie looked at Tyler: yeah you know her?**

**Tyler: uh yeah who doesn't she dated so many million and billionaires I am surprised you did not know**

**Eddie: well I do not keep up with the latest until it has something to do with me**

**Loren sipped her drink and then muttered: figures**

**Eddie smirked at her: Well the job stands open Loren you still going to accept the offer?**

**Max: Why can't we ever have a normal dinner without you interrupting with asking questions Katy?**

**Katy: I just want to make sure everyone is happy Max….So I am assuming you are going to do this job Loren?**

**Loren looked at everyone: um can you excuse me?**

**She walked away. Melissa started to get up but, Katy got up instead.**

**Katy: I am going to go talk to her all of you just continue chatting**

**Katy left and found Loren sitting on the steps outside of their house she sat next to her and started to rub her back.**

**Katy: I am sorry did I offend you because if I did I really want to apologize.**

**Loren: No it is not that it's just everyone keeps coming at me about becoming Eddies' secretary I mean it sounds good but, I am just scared that if I do I am going to regret it**

**Katy: and why would you regret it?**

**Loren: because I just have this feeling that I am going to mess up and he seems like he wants perfect and I can be clumsy sometimes Ms. Duran and…**

**Katy smiled: call me Katy sweetie**

**Loren blushed: Katy I just do not want to start this job and can't finish you know? I mean I am always dedicated to what I do but, not to be rude your son is a jerk **

**Katy laughed: Haha! Yeah I know he is just like his dad. But, Loren listen no one is expecting you to be perfect on the first day Eddie can't do things on his own he claims that he does not need help but, before he hired Chloe he did not have a secretary and it was the worse he could not even keep up with his meetings he almost lost the most important meeting of his life which would have caused him his company. **

**Loren sighed: It is just a lot I am not sure right now**

**Katy: Well no one is going to kill you or pressure you into doing this if you do not want to then don't just know that I like you and everyone will still love you with whatever decision you decide to make okay**

**Loren smiled: thanks Katy **

**Katy: your welcome now come on let's go see what they are doing**

**Katy and Loren walked in the living room and saw Mel, Ian, Tyler, Eddie and Max playing charades.**

**Mel: OHHH I KNOW I KNOW YOU ARE THE HUNCHBACK FROM NOTRE DAME!**

**Tyler: ugh come on Mel you are so bad at this game I was a Camel**

**Mel: are you kidding me?! A Camel! you could have just stayed bent over and started to slobber and spit that is what camels do!**

**Tyler: what I did was obvious I had a hump**

**Mel: please tell me where? You were hunched over that is not a hump and secondly Camels have two humps!**

**Tyler: well you could have played that well since you already have two humps!**

**Mel: oh that is it**

**Ian pulled Mel back and kissed her face: calm down baby and Tyler say one more thing about her it's your ass**

**Eddie just laughed: I thought this was a game**

**Max: seriously guys**

**Katy: Okay I think this is over for tonight haha! **

**Melissa: It is I am ready to go home (She started to walk away and Ian was behind her)**

**Loren turned to Katy and Max: those two are a handful thank you for the invite I will definitely come back again (she hugged them both and then walked outside but, Eddie was right behind her)**

**Eddie grabbed her arm gently: Hey Loren I am sorry**

**Loren turned around: it is okay I mean we did start off wrong again I apologize for my behavior it just really caught me off guard**

**Eddie smiled: thanks I am sorry too for doing that it was an accident**

**Loren: you are welcome (She started to walk away so did Eddie) OH YEAH EDDIE?**

**Eddie: yeah?**

**Loren: I will see you tomorrow boss (She winked at him and walked to the car)**

**Eddie: oh gosh this is not going to be good.**

**I hope you all like this chapter I really appreciate if you read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7-First Day of Work

**The next morning Loren had got up pretty early to get dressed for her first day as Eddie's secretary. She was a little excited and then again she was a little nervous because she did not know how she was going to get through this day dealing with Eddie Duran. As she went into the kitchen to fix her some breakfast she saw Melissa was also up early fixing herself a bagel.**

**Melissa: whoa whoa whoa someone is looking pretty nice for their first day at work.**

**Loren laughed: oh shut up Mel I got up early to make sure that I was settled for my first day and make sure I was there on time.**

**Melissa: yeah but two hours early it is only 7:30 Lo it does not start until 9:30 **

**Loren: you know I do not think no one asked you for your opinion Melissa.**

**Melissa: okay or maybe because you do not want to hear the truth that I think you have a little crush on Eddie Duran the billionaire.**

**Loren: you know I wish you would stop calling him the billionaire I think we all understand that he is one**

**Melissa: yeah of course but sometimes I think that bothers you the fact that he is wealthy and…**

**Loren: don't you have a photo shoot gig or something that you have to be at?**

**Melissa started to get up and she put her hands up in defense: Okay fine I get it you do not want to talk about this but, I am just going to say this it is okay Lo to like someone no matter what or who they are long as they treat you right (she got her purse and coat and walked out)**

**Loren sat there eating her breakfast thinking about what Melissa had said she know how she feels about Eddie but, it is something that she is not ready for she just need time to herself. Loren decided to read a newspaper to kill time after she finished she looked at the time and saw that it was 9:00 she got her things and left. When she walked in she saw that Eddie was standing there looking through his book at her desk as she was walking he looked up and saw her and just smiled.**

**Eddie: Good Morning Miss Tate how are you doing this morning?**

**Loren: I am doing great actually just ready to start this job how about you?**

**Eddie: I am okay (He smiled at her and could not help but, to get lost in her beautiful smile)….So let us get down to the basics um.. you know you just answer phone calls and write down my appointments um there is a list already there I had written and it is the times of my lunch and what I would like and I will just page you if I want a coffee or something like that um and your lunch time will be the same as mine so it would not cause any conflicts. I have a visitors list of people who can come in and people who are not supposed to be here if it is any problems just let me know.**

**Loren smiled: well okay this should not be hard at all I think I can handle this.**

**Eddie: good I am glad that you are able to do this but, I need to go back to my office and make sure that my portfolio is ready for my next meeting so see you in a bit.**

**Loren: Okay cool **

**Eddie walked away to his office. For a couple of hours Loren was sitting there making sure she got everything set up with Eddie's meetings and make sure that lunch was going to be ready for him in about 30 minutes. As she was doing that a girl walked in Loren thought she was really pretty but, very high in fashion she looked like a model.**

**Loren: Hello how can I help you?**

**Girl: Oh so you are the new secretary ha! I think Eddie could have did so much better**

**Loren: Excuse me?**

**Girl: Oh gosh are you stupid go get Eddie for me!**

**Loren: I am sorry but, I can't I do not know your name and I am pretty sure you're not on the list so**

**Girl: my name is Chloe Carter I was the old secretary that quit and I really want to talk to Eddie so be a good little toy secretary and get him for me or I am walking to his office**

**Loren: you can't you are not on the list and secondly he is in a meeting so please leave**

**Chloe: Oh fine since you want to be difficult! (She started to walk back there and Loren started to run after her)**

**Loren: Chloe! Stop it! (She tried to get to Chloe but she had already barged into Eddie's meeting and everyone sat there looking between Loren, Chloe and then Eddie)**

**Loren: I am so sorry Mr. Duran she just like rushed in here and I tried to stop her**

**Eddie: it is okay Loren **

**Chloe: Eddie I want us to work out and you are going to regret not giving me a chance yeah I am not your secretary anymore but, since you said you do not date your employers that is great right because I am not your employer anymore**

**Eddie: Chloe I am in a meeting and I think you should leave we can discuss this later**

**The guy who was the head of the meeting was Mr. Nickel he went over to Eddie.**

**Mr. Nickel: you know Eddie this is really a personal problem that I think you need to handle so we are going to leave**

**Everyone got up packed up their portfolios and started to walk out.**

**Eddie: No! Mr. Nickel she was just leaving can't we still finish this meeting?**

**Mr. Nickel: I am not sure I will call you to let you know but as of right now I think this meeting is finished **

**Mr. Nickel walked out and left. Eddie looked at Loren and then at Chloe who he gave a serious and angry face at.**

**Eddie: WHAT THE HELL CHLOE! You could have and probably did lose my biggest client in Hollywood! I promise you if I lose this one you are going to be in a lot of trouble (He started walking to his office with Chloe following him. Loren went back to her desk and still ordered Eddie's lunch.)**

**Chloe: I can't believe you hired someone like her as your secretary!**

**Eddie: what do you mean someone like her? You quit! I needed me a secretary so I hired someone who is more responsible than you so why can't you just leave me alone!**

**Chloe: Eddie I love you and you know that! We had a special night together and you know it!**

**Eddie: seriously are you delusional?! We did not do NOTHING! I am happy that we didn't because you are crazy!**

**Chloe: Eddie I quit just so I could be with you. You said you do not date your employers did you not? So since I am not one anymore we can be together!**

**Eddie: even though you are not my secretary anymore Chloe, I still would and will not date you now! I would like for you to leave my office and don't come back because you probably just lost me my client.**

**Chloe tried to hug him but, he pushed her away: LEAVE!**

**Chloe looked at him and walked out she saw that secretary sitting there putting she assumed Eddie's meetings in the computer. Chloe thought she was really pretty and she was really intimidated that Eddie would hire her.**

**Chloe: you know do not get close to Eddie if you do I am pretty sure you will be heartbroken just like me**

**Chloe walked away and left when she did the man brought in Eddie's food and sat it down on the table with Loren's food. She felt bad about how everything went down so she decided to take the food to Eddie. When she walked in Eddie had his head down on his desk and rubbing his head.**

**Loren: um Hey Mr. Duran your food is here I am just going to sit it down right here on you table.**

**Eddie: thanks and Loren just call me Eddie (He said very pouty)**

**Loren walked over and sat by him and put her hand on his shoulder: Look Eddie I am sorry that your meeting got messed up by um Chloe but, I am pretty sure that this guy will come back because you are a great person and you know how to run your business you promise things to your clients and you get it done and you are known as the best business guy in Hollywood so just calm down and work this out because trust me when I say Mr. Nickel will still be your client and reschedule (she smiled)**

**Eddie looked at her: well how can you be so sure?**

**Loren: because while you were in here talking with Chloe he actually called and rescheduled the meeting **

**Eddie perked up: really?**

**Loren: yeah he said that he can understand how some women are because he went through it so he decided to still work with you**

**Eddie smiled: that makes me feel so much better I seriously thought that I was going to lose this client he is the biggest one I have Loren and when I did not start off with a secretary I almost lost him before.**

**Loren smiled: well the good thing is he still wants to be your client and wants to work with you so you will be fine now you better eat before your food gets cold because I know mines is.**

**Loren got up and started walking to the door but, Eddie stopped her.**

**Eddie: Hey Loren?**

**She turned around and looked at him: yes**

**Eddie: um do you want to have dinner tonight?**

**This is getting good I think there will start being some real Leddie moments in the next chapter keep reading and reviewing! Thank you! I have exams tomorrow so I will update the rest of my stories tomorrow night!**


	8. Chapter 8-Change of Heart

**Loren was shocked: oh Eddie I do not think that is a good idea um I really should go.**

**Eddie got up and walked up to her she was backing away: why don't you think that is a good idea?**

**Loren: well you did say that you do not date your employees so why change your plans now?**

**Eddie: well no one said that it was a date I just wanted to take you on a (He thought hard for something) um first day accomplished dinner.**

**Loren: really is that the best you can do? The answer is still no Eddie and I really need to go.**

**Loren walked away and Eddie was sitting there thinking he had to work hard for this one if he wanted her and that was what he was going to do. Loren walked into her house and was looking for Melissa but, she did not see her. She went and took her a shower and then went into the kitchen to start cooking some food when she did she saw a note on the table it was from Melissa. She was out with Ian of course so Loren decided to just make food for herself. Eddie was in his house trying to figure out how to get Loren to go on this dinner date with him he decided to call Ian and see if he was with Mel.**

**Ian: Hey Ed what is going on?**

**Eddie: nothing much are you with Mel?**

**Ian: of course I am why what you need?**

**Eddie: I will tell you just bring her here with you please.**

**Ian: okay we are actually close to your house so we can stop by for a few minutes**

**Ian hung up and Eddie was walking around his penthouse until Elaine came in and was looking at him suspicious.**

**Elaine: are you okay sir?**

**Eddie sighed: yeah I just got a lot going on.**

**Elaine scrunched up her face: sorry if I am speaking out of line but, you have a lot going on everything was going well for you with your business and everything what is the problem now?**

**Eddie always trusted Elaine she was definitely his second mom so he decided to tell her what was going on.**

**Eddie: it's nothing with the business part of my life at all it is my love life basically I like one of my employees and my policy is not to date them but, she is so different you know she is like a challenge to me and I do not know how to handle it**

**Elaine smiled: oh she does not fall to your knees and worship the floor you walk on huh? I have to say she is special**

**Eddie: hey what is that supposed to mean?**

**Elaine smiled and Ian and Melissa walked in Ian said: it means that Loren is someone who is a challenge to you she is making you work for her instead of her jumping every time you say so.**

**Melissa: yeah that is definitely Loren for you she has always been like that ever since we were kids so stubborn and hardworking it seemed nothing made her happy after…..**

**Eddie: after what?**

**Melissa: um nothing! So what did you need me to do?**

**Elaine: Listen Eddie me being an older woman I already been there done that just make her feel special and do not give up if she is someone you want (she walked out the living room into the kitchen)**

**Eddie sighed: Melissa what is Loren's favorite food?**

**Melissa: definitely Lasagna she loves her mom's but, she won't see her until the day of graduation in two weeks.**

**Eddie got an idea: that is great see Ian that is why I needed her you are awesome (He kissed Mel on the cheek and walked out)**

**Ian: I have never seen him this happy since he got rid of Chloe haha!**

**Mel: yeah looks like Loren is keeping him on his toes**

**Elaine walked in and leaned on the wall10: I think it is a good thing for him because he has never had a woman who can keep him on his toes**

**Mel smiled: well as I said before Loren Tate is the one for him**

**Eddie was so excited he already called Giles to get everything set up he just hope Loren come and take this trip with him. He pulled up and parked and walked up to her door and then he knocked. He was a little nervous and impatient at the same time he was about to knock again but, Loren opened the door.**

**Loren: um Eddie? What…what are you doing here?**

**Eddie: can I come in?**

**Loren looked around: um yeah sure (She motioned for him to come in) is it something at work?**

**Eddie walked in and sat on the kitchen stool: um no not at all just coming to check on you.**

**Loren: Check on me? Okay this is crazy we just saw each other hours ago at work what is going on Eddie?**

**Eddie: fine okay I really want to take you out to dinner and you won't give me a chance.**

**Loren: Eddie you said you do not date any of your employees you should have thought about this before you decided to hire me.**

**Eddie: you are right I did say that and since I am the boss I can make changes if I want and that is what I am going to do Miss Tate. I want to take you out to dinner and all I am asking is for you to give me a chance if you do not like it after tonight then I will leave you alone and that is a promise.**

**Loren sighed and thought to herself this can't be so bad it is just one dinner date: Okay Eddie fine just let me change.**

**Eddie smiled: Okay I will be here waiting**

**Loren went to her room shut the door and called Mel really fast she answered on the first ring.**

**Melissa: Hey Lo are you okay?**

**Loren: sort of I thought you would be here but, I got your note about being with Ian**

**Melissa: yeah so is there a problem that I need to come home for?**

**Loren: No I can just ask you on the phone I need an outfit to wear on a date?**

**Melissa: you? Date? With who?**

**Loren: my boss and your future brother in law**

**Melissa laughed: no seriously Lo who?**

**Loren: that is who I am going with Mel seriously and I need a cute outfit to wear**

**Melissa: wow you are serious…um you know that red and black sparkle dress you wore to the club like three years ago maybe you could still wear it haha!**

**Loren: yes and shutup I can still wear it**

**Melissa: Okay well wear that with you black stilettos and curl your hair and light make up good?**

**Loren: that is why I love you and classify you as my best friend bye now**

**About an hour later Loren finished dressing up and she walked out to see Eddie reading a magazine. Eddie turned around and saw Loren his mouth drop because she looked so beautiful.**

**Eddie: wow you look great!**

**Loren smiled: thank you so where are we going?**

**Eddie: well it involves a plane and another country**

**Loren face dropped: excuse me? Oh no! I do not like flying and I have not been to another country since I was a kid.**

**Eddie: just trust me Loren you are really going to enjoy this dinner.**

**Loren: why can't we just go to a decent restaurant here and then….**

**Eddie: Loren just trust me please this plane ride is simple and you can count on me and my people to keep you safe.**

**Loren sighed: fine but, if something happens Mel will kill you and so will I**

**Eddie laughed: that is fine**

**Eddie and Loren walked onto his Jet she was a little scared but, he was behind her trying to keep her calm and then he sat her down.**

**Loren looked around amazed after she got comfortable: this is gorgeous **

**Eddie smirked: thank you I am happy you like it**

**Loren blushed: so are you going to tell me where are we going since it involves your jet.**

**Eddie: well I was told that your favorite food is Lasagna so I thought why not go somewhere that Lasagna is originally made from.**

**Loren gasped: are you taking me to Italy?**

**Eddie: yeah is that a problem**

**Loren: Eddie this is all too much I do not want you to do things like this to win my heart I want you to actually work for it money and trips is not enough.**

**Eddie: Loren you won't even give me a chance to show myself to you I mean you keep throwing in my face that we are employees. We kissed and I know you liked it but, you pushed me away did something happen where you do not want to give me a chance?**

**Loren: Eddie a lot of things happened in my life and nobody knows about it besides my mom and Mel of course**

**Eddie: you can trust me (he put his two fingers under her chin and lift it up) I am not going to hurt you I promise you that.**

**Loren: I wish I could believe you but, I can't**

**Eddie held her hand and kissed it: I am not going to pressure you into telling me until you are ready okay?**

**Loren nodded and decided to give him a peck Eddie looked at her stun**

**Eddie: um did you mean that?**

**Loren smiled: yeah I did**

**Eddie kissed Loren back and they continued to kiss passionately until Loren pulled back and said: When I was 16 I was almost killed by my boyfriend.**

**Eddie: what? What happened?**

**Hey everyone I am so lost with what to do with this story and Reunited that is why I have not updated it. But, I have another story line in mind and I will write that one later tonight and update Just Can't Get Enough for everyone please read and review this story and give me some ideas if you can.**


	9. Chapter 9-someone we both know

**Loren: I am really sorry how I blurted that out I mean I am pretty sure I sounded like a dork and all but when you asked me that question I didn't want to answer it and then when we kissed it just….**

**Eddie smiled: Loren? Calm down okay you are just blabbering right now**

**Loren blushed: sorry again**

**Eddie: yes it caught me off guard when you said that but I am not going to judge you from that. Did you want to talk about the situation with me?**

**Loren: I mean I am not ready to I am still trying to get to know you and I am sure you do not want to hear my sob stories**

**Eddie turned his body a little towards her: hey I have no problem listening to your stories it's the only way I can get to know you right?**

**Loren smiled: yeah **

**Eddie: but we can talk about other things until you are ready so you want to tell me how you and Melissa met?**

**Loren laughed: um sure it was actually a funny and crazy story but we met in third grade I was the quiet one and Mel was always the outspoken one**

**Eddie smiled: wow ever since she was in the third grade she was the outspoken one? Geez I bet she has gotten worse now because when Ian introduced us I thought she was going to talk my ear off**

**Loren: yeah that is definitely Mighty Mel for you but anyways I was at lunch and of course I was sitting alone because I was the new kid on the block and when I was sitting there, this girl who was in the fifth grade came and just spilled milk all over my clothes the bad part was it was chocolate milk of course I cried and ran away to the bathroom then Mel came in there and found me (She started to laugh) **

**Eddie: okay so I am definitely not seeing the funny part here no offense**

**Loren smiled: hold your horses I am getting there**

**Eddie laughed: okay**

**Loren: well Mel told me to suck it up go back to this girl and throw milk back on her I am not the type of person to do that but I was so angry I went back in the lunch room but instead of throwing milk I punched her in the face**

**Eddie laughed: okay and this is in third grade and you were already punching? Melissa was obviously a bad influence on you**

**Loren laughed: yeah she was she kept yelling good job and you need to do it again just for safety reasons but I didn't and of course our parents became close friends because Melissa and I were both sent home for a couple of days **

**Eddie: whoa you were a little feisty huh?**

**Loren: yeah and after that day Mel and I became the best of friends and we grew up together **

**Eddie laughed: well that is crazy and funny**

**Loren: yeah I know…how many more hours do we have?**

**Eddie: just another hour I suppose and we haven't slept yet**

**Loren smiled: nope not at all. So have you ever had a decent relationship that lasted for a while?**

**Eddie turned his head: um yeah I did many years ago I am surprised you didn't read about me in the paper and on the internet.**

**Loren blushed: sorry to say I wasn't the type to read newspapers and get on the internet I mean I barely use my cell phone I am not really an electronic person you know **

**Eddie: Mel never mentioned me when she started dating Ian?**

**Loren: well only one time that was the reason why I came to the dinner party where I first met you and I was willing to give you a chance but when you did not seem interested I literally thought you were gay**

**Eddie laughed: yeah I am sorry about that I had just gone through a bad meeting with a client and all and then Chloe (he shivered) ugh my old secretary she kept trying to sleep with me in the office **

**Loren: wow I agree with Ian she did seem like a handful**

**Eddie slanted his eyes at her: a handful? That does not even explain Miss Chloe Carter at all she was married and still is I wanted to have someone who was already married so I wouldn't have to worry about them trying to hit on me but boy was I wrong about her.**

**Loren: well that is how some women are sometimes they want their cake and eat it too**

**Eddie smirked: yeah I see that….but I was in a serious relationship with a woman for three years I was going to marry her but everything changed when she had claimed to become pregnant.**

**Loren: how? Like what happened?**

**Eddie: well the day I asked her to marry me she turned me down it was our three year anniversary when I asked her I didn't know what was going on until she told me that she was sorry but she lied about the pregnancy and she had been sleeping with other men behind my back for two years out of our relationship.**

**Loren: are you kidding me?**

**Eddie sighed: I wish I was but no and after that I just didn't want to have a relationship with anyone anymore my parents and Ian does not even know why me and her broke up they just assumed it was because she was a gold digger but that wasn't it I mean I never had anyone to talk to Ian was always partying my dad was…..**

**Loren looked at him and Eddie smiled: never mind my dad was just not around and my mom she was there but she was just too busy making everyone else happy instead of her kids.**

**Loren sighed: well I wish that I could relate to that but I never had that problem with my mom in that department because she barely had friends besides Mel mom**

**Brenda: Excuse me but we are about to land soon please buckle up your seat belts.**

**Loren and Eddie did just that and when they arrive they finally got off the jet and Eddie took her to a restaurant that Loren has been wanting to go since she found out they had the best Lasagna by the reviews La Pasana the waiter sat them down and Loren was just smiling.**

**Eddie: well I think I did a good job convincing you to come here huh I see that beautiful smile on your face.**

**Loren: honestly I have wanted to come here for years I read the reviews and people were saying how great their food was especially their Lasagna**

**Eddie grabbed her hand and kissed it: I am happy that I could bring that smile on your face beautiful**

**Loren smiled and blushed: me too Eddie**

**The waitress came to the table and Loren and Eddie both looked at her and their smiles dropped.**

**Loren and Eddie: Samantha?!**

**Eddie and Loren looked at each other: You know her?**

**Samantha smiled: well isn't it my two favorite people**

**HEY EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND READ MY OTHER STORY ALL I EVER NEEDED I THINK IT IS GOOD I AM GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER ON IT PROBABLY LATER TONIGHT **** READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU! **


	10. Chapter 10-Really?

**Loren and Eddie were still sitting there staring at their waitress Samantha and she was looking at both of them smiling.**

**Loren looked at Eddie: you know her?**

**Eddie put his head down like he was wiping his blazer: uh yeah I do unfortunately. How do you know her?**

**Loren: well this was the wicked witch who always picked on me in high school but after we all left and went to college I heard she never went but she found some billionaire to get her claws into (she laughed) I mean I was happy to get her away from me but I mean I felt bad for the guy I never knew who he was because I thought it was a rumor. Anyways how do you know her?**

**Eddie looked up: well um actually I am the billionaire that she got her claws into.**

**Loren jaw dropped down and then she gulped. Samantha just stood there watching them talk about how they met her.**

**Samantha: Well Loren it is nice to see you again I see that you are with my ex I would be jealous but I have been there and done that**

**Loren: it is nice to see you again too Samantha I would be jealous of you because you're here in Italy but I am not because you're not vacationing and I am pretty sure you living with another billionaire who fell under your wicked spell.**

**Samantha frowned: whatever can I get both of your orders or what?**

**Eddie: um actually no I want another waiter**

**Samantha: you know Eddie I do not understand why you can't acknowledge me we had something for three years**

**Eddie: actually one year remember you slept with other men for two years so I don't count that as having something.**

**Samantha: well if that was the case you wouldn't have asked me to marry you**

**Eddie: and if that was the case maybe you would have not been so insecure and cheated with other men **

**Loren eyes got big and she felt bad for Eddie so she got up and went to get another waiter. A few minutes later the manager came and told Samantha to take another table and Marco who was another waiter would take Eddie and Loren's table. Samantha became angry and marched off and Marco introduced himself and took Eddie and Loren's order once it was taken they started to talk.**

**Eddie: wow never in a million years would I have thought that I would run into my ex here in Italy (he smirked) **

**Loren sighed: tell me about it I was not planning on seeing my worst enemy again but look what happened (she smiled at Eddie) you did really well though not letting her run over you and make you feel bad**

**Eddie smiled: I should be saying that to you actually but honestly Loren Samantha and I are history it took me awhile to get over her but I did and trust me I do not want to go back to that relationship again.**

**Loren smiled at him and Marco came out with their food Loren had ordered Lasagna and Eddie was not really a fan of Italian food so he just stuck with eating spaghetti.**

**Eddie: do you like the Lasagna?**

**Loren shoulders dropped with relief: oh yes this is great I mean honestly when people make reviews on food places I usually think they over exaggerate but this lasagna is so great (she smiled) how about your spaghetti?**

**Eddie: ahh it is quite good I am not really an Italian food person or pasta so I just decided to stick with the basic spaghetti but this is actually tasty**

**Loren: well that is a good thing right?**

**Eddie smiled: yes of course**

**They both finished eating and Loren didn't want any dessert and neither did Eddie so he paid for their food and they walked out while they were walking Samantha was walking out too she was getting off work she walked up to them.**

**Samantha: oh how great is this running into you guys again **

**Loren sighed: you know Samantha I have let you run over me all four years of high school but I am older now and I am not about to let you bully me again that is over believe that**

**Samantha: blah blah blah are you done with your heroic speech I honestly don't give two craps about you anymore I just wanted to talk to Eddie**

**Eddie: I don't have anything to say to you Samantha so can you please just go your way and we go our way**

**Samantha walked up to Eddie: I really wanted work things out Eddie I apologize about messing around on you I was just trying to figure out my life but at the same time I wanted to make sure your life was still revolved around me thanks to my crazy sister I figured you were. You know she worked for you and everything I was ecstatic when you gave her the job.**

**Eddie pushed back away from Samantha: you have a sister and who was she? I had and have a lot of workers**

**Samantha: Chloe…Chloe Carter the amazing secretary**

**Eddie looked at her with disgust: you're kidding me right?**

**Samantha smiled and nodded: nope I did not want you to fall in love with another woman I always wanted me to be in your heart so I told her to apply for your secretary job and what do you know she got it.**

**Eddie: well if that was the case you should have told your sister to stop hitting on me.**

**Loren looked at Eddie: whoa wait you dated her for three years and you didn't know that your secretary was her sister?**

**Eddie turned his head to Loren: no I didn't Samantha never introduced me to any of her family she claimed she had no family**

**Loren: Wow Samantha I see you lie your way into anything to get what you want huh?**

**Samantha hissed: oh shutup you little twerp did Eddie tell you about our child?**

**Loren: oh the one you lied about? Sure he did where is it at?**

**Samantha: you told her Eddie!**

**Eddie: OKAY THIS IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU SAMANTHA YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE YEARS AGO BUT YOU CHOSE TO THROW THAT AWAY WHEN YOU WERE MESSING AROUND WITH OTHER MEN HONESTLY I LOVED YOU AND I WOULD HAVE GAVE EVERYTHING UP FOR YOU THAT IS WHY I ASKED YOU TO BE MY WIFE SO WE COULD BE A FAMILY I WAS HAPPY WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH THE CHILD I THOUGHT YOU HAD BUT LOOK WHERE WE AT TODAY NOT TOGETHER WITH NO KIDS WHO FAULT IS THAT? I KNOW THAT ALL YOU WANTED WAS MY MONEY YOU WANTED THAT HIGH QUALITY STATUS BECAUSE I WAS A BILLIONAIRE BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS OVER NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE US WE HAVE TO GET HOME GOODBYE**

**Samantha stood there shocked and Loren walked and looked at Eddie with a "I can't believe you said that face." Hours later Eddie was walking Loren to the door it was morning in California but it was okay Loren knew that Mel was probably staying with Ian.**

**Loren: thank you for this it really made my day I wouldn't have expected going to Italy the way that I did but it was great**

**Eddie smiled: you know I am happy I could make that happen for you Melissa told me that you loved lasagna so I thought it was a great idea**

**Loren nodded: yeah it was but I am going to go to sleep since I really didn't get any besides a little on the plane**

**Eddie: Okay well I will see you at work on Monday?**

**Loren nodded: of course **

**Loren started to turn around but Eddie could not take it anymore he grabbed her by her arm gently and just kissed her deeply Loren was surprised by his gesture but she melted under his arms and put her arms around his neck while his arms stayed around her waist. Melissa and Ian were walking up to the apartment but they stopped when they saw Loren and Eddie kissing.**

**Melissa: so I assume the date went rather well huh Miss Tate?**

**Loren and Eddie jumped back when they heard Melissa talk Loren smiled and wiped off her lips and so did Eddie.**

**Eddie: well I am going to go home myself and take a little nap (he gave Loren a peck) see you Monday**

**Loren blushed: okay bye**

**Melissa: okay so I missed a lot because the guy that you once hated has now made you blush**

**Ian: seriously Lo you? The stubborn chick who never wanted to give a guy a chance, well I guess my brother has the magic touch**

**Loren smiled and just went into the house Melissa gave Ian a kiss and said goodbye and told him that she will see him later after that she followed Loren in the house.**

**Melissa: uh Loren Tate you have some explaining to do.**

**Loren: not now I am really tired**

**Melissa: from the plane ride or something else**

**Loren laughed: gosh Melissa you can be so difficult sometimes but no from the plane ride**

**Melissa: yeah that is exactly what it should have been but whatever go take you a nap because later on today we are going to have dinner with the parents again.**

**Loren: again? Well Eddie didn't mention it**

**Melissa: probably because he doesn't know (she started to walk in the room) I am pretty sure because he was in the air going to Italy.**

**Loren laughed and went to her room to take a nap and so did Melissa. **

**HEY EVERYONE I UPDATED THIS STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **** TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT I WILL UPDATE PROBABLY ON TUESDAY IS GOING TO BE PRETTY INTERESTING WITH SOME REAL DRAMA TO COME SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE **** GOODNIGHT**


	11. Chapter 11-The Real Reason

**Eddie had just walked into his house smiling he had the best date of his life of course he could not believe that it was with Loren Tate but he was happy because she is beautiful and she is a smart, intelligent and great woman. When he walked in he saw his brother sitting on the couch.**

**Eddie: okay so I know you left right after I did so how did you get here before I did?**

**Ian laughed: I know shortcuts that you do not know about bro**

**Eddie laughed: well obviously you have no life**

**Ian: whatever so I see that everything went well with Miss Loren**

**Eddie smiled: of course it was the best date I ever been on in years I mean I know I said no one can date their co-workers but since I am the boss I think I can make an exception for myself huh?**

**Ian: of course you can now your actually starting to use your Boss Status I thought I was going to have to beat it out of you.**

**Eddie: whatever so what's up what brings you here?**

**Ian: well I assume you did not get the message because you were on the plane but we have another family dinner tonight.**

**Eddie sighed: you kidding me right? And are you sure it's family or is it the entire town?**

**Ian: well to answer your first question I am not kidding and to answer your second question I am not sure come to think of it since mom just brought it up today I bet it is the entire town.**

**Eddie: geez what the hell is she hosting now?**

**Ian: there is no telling but I already invited Mel and I am pretty sure she already invited Lo so that means you in right?**

**Eddie: yeah of course so what time is this starting because right now it is 10 in the morning and I definitely want to get some sleep?**

**Ian: um she said 5 but I am pretty sure she is going to call you to tell you to be on your best behavior since we figured it was actually a dinner party.**

**Eddie scowled: I don't understand why she keeps acting like we are the perfect family ha! Dad is the biggest jerk on the planet and she still with him like what he did….**

**Ian: Eddie she told us to forget and forgive and that is what we should do to make her feel better.**

**Eddie: really? Have you forgiven dad for what he did to her not once not twice but three times of damage to her heart?**

**Ian: you know I haven't and I won't forget but whatever makes mom happy I am going to do what I can to keep that smile on her face and if that means she wants us to forget and forgive I am going to do that and you seemed pretty cool with dad at the dinner we had the other night with Tyler.**

**Eddie: well I had to but I am tired of acting like everything is cool when it isn't no matter what he does I am never going to forget that Ian and since I can't I won't forgive but I will try to act normal again tonight if he does not step out of his lane at this so called dinner party.**

**Ian got up: okay well I will see you tonight you riding with me to pick up the girls?**

**Eddie: yes but pick me up first**

**Ian nodded: okay bye dude**

**Eddie smiled and walked back to his room to take a nap. Now it is 3:00 and the girls are running around trying to do their hair and their makeup. Loren has on a tube black and white Hi-Low dress with some white Jessica Simpson heels and her diamond jewelry on that her mom had given her she was putting on light make up and decided to put her hair up in a tight cute bun. Melissa had on a yellow sparkle dress with straps she had on some yellow heels and her hair was down in curls and she also put on light make up and her white jewelry. When they finished with everything it was 4:30 and Ian had just ringed the doorbell. When Melissa opened the door she saw Ian and Eddie she smiled at Ian and walked right up to him and gave him a long passionate kiss.**

**Eddie: eww seriously you two geez**

**Eddie walked in and stopped when he saw Loren turned around putting things in her purse he thought she looked so gorgeous so he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her she jumped at his touch and turned around.**

**Loren smiled: you scared me**

**Eddie: sorry you look real gorgeous I had to come up to you and surprise you**

**Loren: well thank you I really appreciate that handsome**

**She gave him a short and sweet peck that Eddie was longing for after he left he smiled at her and she blushed god how he loved that beautiful blush on her face.**

**Loren: where is Mel?**

**Eddie: well she opened the door and practically jumped on Ian and kissed him so I turned away and walked in here.**

**Loren laughed: that sounds like Mel **

**Melissa: I hear you two talking about me and my lover it is time to go we do not want to be too late**

**Eddie: we're not going to be late at all you stay like ten minutes from here**

**Melissa: thanks for your input Eddie but don't you think we still should go because it is 4:40**

**Eddie: I always give my input Melissa and don't you forget it **

**Melissa: and I will always smack you when I have to and that is what you are about to get if….**

**Ian: okay okay you two stop it lets go**

**Melissa calmed down: you better get your brother Ian before I kill him**

**Loren giggled: you two should totally be related**

**Eddie: I probably would kill myself **

**Melissa growled: Shut up Eddie!**

**Ian laughed and kissed her cheek: let's go**

**They all got into Ian's car and rode to his parent's house they got their exactly at five and there were cars lined up on the side of the house.**

**Eddie helped Loren out and shook his head and then he looked at Ian: I told you this was definitely not a family gig**

**Ian: yeah bro but geez why is she having this dinner party?**

**Eddie shrugged: I guess we will find out let's go**

**Eddie, Ian, Loren and Melissa walked in and saw Katy running around greeting everyone they saw a sign that says the first homecoming dinner Eddie and Ian looked confused but they just shrugged it off and kept walking. They saw Max walking around smiling Eddie really hated this but he got to act like they are the perfect family again tonight. Loren felt him tensed when she had his hand.**

**Melissa: this looks really great has she handed out the food yet?**

**Loren: you know I am seriously starting to think you're pregnant or you're just plain greedy (she laughed)**

**Ian: whoa let's just stick with the plain greedy choice shall we?**

**Melissa: yeah Lo I definitely don't want to have a kid with this guy **

**Ian: is that right?**

**Melissa: yep **

**Ian: oh it is on **

**Melissa giggled and she and Ian walked away play arguing with one another. Loren looked at Eddie and noticed that he really seems on edge tonight. She turned around and put her hand on his cheeked and he looked down and smiled at her.  
**

**Loren smiled: Hey are you okay? You really don't seem too happy to be here?**

**Eddie: yeah I am fine it is just a lot going through my mind right now and I don't know how to handle it but I am getting there.**

**Loren: well do you want to talk about it later on tonight or do you want to talk about it now?**

**Eddie sighed: I would love to talk about it now but this is my mother's dinner so I don't think that would be a great idea. Would you come back to my place after we leave here so we can talk about it I mean I feel like I can trust you?**

**Loren smiled: yes I will definitely come and of course you can trust me sweetheart **

**Eddie smiled: thanks a lot (he kissed her passionately until someone cleared their throat)**

**Eddie pulled back and saw Max smiling really hard.**

**Max: so I take it you two are doing really great right now huh?**

**Loren smiled: yes we are I think your son is great well at least so far he is (she winked at Eddie and he gave her a side smile)**

**Max: yeah but he can be a handful sometimes right Eddie?**

**Eddie: yeah I sure can **

**Max: is everything alright Eddie?**

**Eddie: um yeah it is I think I am going to go talk to mom you coming with me Loren or are you going to stay with my dad?**

**Loren: um you can just go mingle I will be fine just lighten up okay?**

**Eddie smiled and kissed her on the cheek: gotcha beautiful**

**Loren blushed and Eddie walked away he was really into his feelings tonight he just wish his life was not so hard and that he did have a perfect family he decided to go to his old room and just sit there for a while but as soon as he closed the door his dad walks in.**

**Max: hey son what is wrong with you, Loren and I are worried about you?**

**Eddie: I am fine dad there are just some things bothering me right now**

**Max: okay you want to talk about it?**

**Eddie: no I don't **

**Max: um okay well I have to say you picked a good one son she is gorgeous, smart and she seems really into you.**

**Eddie: thanks **

**Max: what the hell has gotten into you Eddie you were fine before and now you're just giving me these one word answer and phrases**

**Eddie: you know what? You're the problem.**

**Max: excuse me?**

**Eddie: you know dad I sat here all these years growing up wishing that I had a real dad in my life but you sure as hell did not fit them shoes. You were never around when Ian and I were kids Ian always ran around town and did things that could have got him killed and me I didn't want to go to Uncle Joe all the time to teach me how to do things I wanted my dad. I can't understand till this day why mom is still with you. I mean you did her wrong too and you just keep coming back why dad? Why did you do what you did?**

**Max just sat there stunned and did not know how to answer Eddie's question and Eddie knew that so he got up shook his head and just started walking back out to the crowd Max got up and followed him.**

**Max: WAIT EDDIE! I HAD NO CHOICE!**

**The crowd quiet down and looked at Max and Eddie Katy was having a great conversation with Loren and Mel and Ian was talking to his cousins but they all turned too looking at Max and Eddie. Ian already knew what was happening.**

**Eddie: YOU HAD NO CHOICE! REALLY?! YOU HAD ONE DAD AND YOU SCREWED IT UP BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY SCREWING EVERYONE ELSE (Everyone gasped) INSTEAD OF JUST LOVING THE ONE WOMAN WHO LOVED YOU AND HAD YOUR KIDS AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO REPAY HER?! YOU BRIBED HER WITH A FANCY HOUSE AND A FANCY CAR JUST LIKE YOU DID ME AND IAN WHEN WE WERE LITTLE. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT WE REALLY WANTED ME AND IAN, WE WANTED LOVE DAD LOVE AND ME SITTING AROUND PRETENDING THAT EVERYTHING IS OKAY WHEN IT ISN'T HAS GOT TO STOP I CAN'T DO THIS FAMILY CRAP ANYMORE AND I WON'T YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE OF YOU.**

**Eddie walked out looking really pissed he was so pissed he had tears coming out his eyes and his hands balled up as fists to his sides. Mel and Loren looked at Katy and she was crying Ian sighed he felt for his brother and he understood how he was feeling he saw Loren was about to go after him but he told her to wait and he went after Eddie.**

**HEY EVERYONE I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND SWAMPED WITH WORK FROM SUMMER SCHOOL SO I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE HOPEFULLY THIS WEEKEND OR MAYBE BEFORE BUT DON'T HOLD ME TO IT! LOVE YOU GUYS **


	12. Chapter 12- Decisions

**The crowd was still quiet and they were looking at Katy and Max. Loren was standing there just at lost for words she did not know that Eddie had been so closed up with everything that had happened to him she really wanted to go and comfort him but she had to let Ian talk with him Melissa was just looking around but after a few minutes she shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her food. Katy wiped her face and told the crowd that it was time for them to go home. Everyone nodded and understood so they started to leave Max was so upset he did not know what to do so he just walked over to Katy and hugged her. Ian was walking outside and he did not see Eddie so he knew that he might have been in the tree house so he climbed up there and saw him lying in the bed throwing up a baseball.**

**Ian: what happened in there bro we had a conversation about you being on your best behavior**

**Eddie: Ian don't you wish we had a perfect family?**

**Ian: of course Eddie but have you notice no one has a perfect family if they do you should probably be scared because that is rare every family has their ups and downs but at the end of the day they still love each other.**

**Eddie: you know I want my family to be perfect I want a wife and some kids a nice house and a dog (he laughed) I know that me and her might argue but one thing I won't do is cheat on her Ian I promised myself that because I would not want to put her or our kids in a predicament like that you know. Dad taught me that.**

**Ian sat by Eddie on the bed: you know I am not mad at the scene that happened back there Eddie but think about how mom just felt she was crying when you left you should have at least thought about her before you decided to have a disagreement with dad **

**Eddie sighed: seriously? Think about mom Ian she was no better than dad I mean everyone else took care of us and she just brought us thing to keep us quiet.**

**Ian: Eddie you can't keep holding grudges against everyone mom was there for us occasionally and dad will always be our dad Eddie and he will always do what he wants to do but that is not our decision its mom and if she wants to keep him around then that is what we are going to have to deal with we can't change the past and we can't predict and make our future it is what it is.**

**Eddie: I know I know Ian (he stared to stand up) I am going to go talk with mom**

**Ian nodded and followed Eddie to the house. Loren, Mel, Max and Katy were all sitting in the living room quiet no one was saying a word everyone was gone from the party. Loren was twiddling with her thumbs until she looked up and saw Eddie and Ian coming in she felt so bad for him because he was going through so much emotion. Eddie looked at Ian and he decided to walk over to his mom and she stood up and looked at him.**

**Eddie: mom I am really…..**

**She just looked at him and slapped him really hard across the face everyone put their head down but Ian took Loren and Melissa in another room.**

**Katy: I don't want your apology how could you do this to me?**

**Eddie was rubbing his face and looked up at her: honestly mom what did I do say the truth because that is what you always taught me to do.**

**Katy: you embarrassed me in front of the whole town by putting my business out there**

**Eddie: is that all you cared about is what people think of you or us the family? You never ever cared about how me and Ian felt when dad did this to you not only did it affect you but it also affected us and all your worrying about is being embarrassed in front of people who don't give a damn about you**

**Katy: don't you dare talk to me like that I did care about you and Ian and I always put you first why do you think I kept taking your dad back he was taking care of us**

**Eddie laughed: care? That is not even in your vocabulary because if it was you would have asked me and Ian how we felt but you never did you and dad were never parents to us we were hurt mom (he started to cry) and all you can do is sit here and worry about what towns people think about us like Ian told me there is no family that is perfect but at the end of the day they love each other but as for this family I do not even think love is in our vocabulary.**

**Katy: you don't know what the hell you're talking about Eddie you don't know what it's like growing up with nothing no family no friends and no money I never had that in my life so when your dad came into my life I did what I could to make sure I had that I worked so damn hard to make friends and that is what I wanted **

**Eddie: I understand that mom you want friends but you have a family me and Ian but you never acted like we meant a damn thing to you all you cared about was dad this and dad that never once did you show me how to treat a woman never once did dad show me how to fish or ride a bike you know who taught me how to fish and ride a bike Uncle Joe did and you know who taught me how to treat a woman Mrs. Elaine I have so much more respect for her because she actually treated me and Ian like her kids. I can't have this conversation with you anymore because all you doing is making excuses for the things you know you were wrong about **

**Eddie turned around and walked to the car with Loren, Melissa and Ian right behind him. As Ian drove everyone was silent the whole ride when they got to Eddie's house Loren was going to let him be alone to give him time to think but he insisted on her coming in the house with him after they wave goodbye Ian and Melissa left. When Eddie and Loren walked into the house Eddie turned and smiled at her and told her to go sit on the couch and he would make them some coffee. Eddie came back out with the coffee and saw Loren looking at a photo album of him he smiled and put the coffee on the table sat down by her.**

**Eddie: that picture was when Uncle Joe took me and Ian to Hawaii I almost drowned that day because I did not listen when they told me not to jump in the water and I knew I could not swim.**

**Loren smiled and looked at him: how old were you?**

**Eddie: I was twelve at the time good thing Uncle Joe could swim because that was the only reason I survived**

**Loren: I can picture you now being so stubborn **

**Loren put the photo album down and turned to face Eddie he was too busy looking down into his coffee.**

**Eddie: do you think I was wrong for what I did?**

**Loren: of course not people always keep their feelings cramped up and when the time comes they can't take it anymore and fly off the handle. What you did Eddie was normal don't beat yourself up or blame yourself for the way you were raised.**

**Eddie put his head down: I know I never wanted to hurt my mom Loren don't get me wrong but she deserve something she needed a reality check she knew pop was cheating on her plenty of times and she just kept ignoring it and I was wondering why would she keep wanting to be in that position**

**Loren took her hand and lifted up Eddie's head: listen to me Eddie we are always going to dislike things that our parents do or what they tell us to do but we can't do anything about it we can give our opinion and cry or whatever but our parents are the ones who makes their decisions so since your mom chose to stay with your dad sweetheart you are going to have to deal with it **

**Eddie looked Loren in the eyes: I know I just do not know how to handle it no one was there when she cried all night long me and Ian was no one saw that look on her face that broke my heart so much and when she took him back I could not look at her the same.**

**Loren: and that is understandable but deep down you still love her and your dad**

**Eddie: of course**

**Loren: okay so you are going to have to suck this up and make it work and your mom is going to have to see for herself that she does not need your dad to survive.**

**Eddie sighed: your right…. (He smiled) you want to know something?**

**Loren: sure **

**Eddie: I think I made a great decision by pursuing a relationship with you because I am happy that I have you sitting here with me in my house**

**Loren smiled: aww Eddie I am happy too**

**They leaned in and kissed each other passionately it was starting to get serious but Eddie cell phone decided to ring he pulled back when he saw that Ian was calling Loren groaned and Eddie smiled and gave her a quick peck before answering.**

**Eddie: hello?**

**Ian: Eddie you need to come to the hospital quick!**

**Eddie: calm down Ian what is it?**

**Ian was crying: I really can't explain it is mom and dad please hurry up and come to the hospital NOW!**

**Ian hung up the phone and Eddie turned to Loren and told her they needed to go to the hospital.**

**HEY EVERYONE I DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS STORY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE I AM FREE FROM WORK LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	13. Chapter 13- The Hospital Visit

**Loren and Eddie rushed into the hospital and when they walked in they saw Melissa rubbing her hand on Ian's back to try and calm him down for crying. When they looked up Ian walked over to Eddie and he looked very angry.**

**Ian: THIS IS YOUR FAULT EDDIE! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED**

**Eddie was confused: excuse me what did I do wrong?**

**Ian: you know you are always the one who plays innocent never could do no wrong you are not the victim Eddie!**

**Eddie: where is this coming from Ian? **

**Ian: like you would care they got into a serious car accident because of you and they do not know if mom or dad is going to make it!**

**Eddie: okay so how the hell is it my fault? I said how I felt and you told me you did not blame me now it's a problem?**

**Loren looked at Mel and she walked over to her and told her they needed to settle their differences and they would make up. The nurse walked out and heard them yelling.**

**Nurse: I am going to have to ask you both to settle your differences outside of the hospital NOW!**

**Everyone looked at each other and Ian just rolled his eyes at Eddie had a very dumb looking expression on his face. Loren went up to him and touched his arm and he just shrugged her off and decided to leave. A few hours later Loren, Mel and Ian were sitting there waiting on the doctor and finally he came out.**

**Doctor: family of Durans?**

**They all stood up and the doctor said: both of your parents were lucky your dad is sedated and your mom well she is in a coma but I am pretty sure she will get out of this. **

**He walked away and Ian started to cry and put his head on Melissa's shoulder and Loren was worrying about Eddie so she decided to call him again but he did not answer for the third time. She sighed because she had a feeling that he was home. **

**Ian: I am going to go see them both (He kissed Mel and went into the room)**

**Mel looked at Loren: I have no clue what came over Ian I never seen him this way.**

**Loren: He will be fine Mel I mean both of his parents did almost die so I am pretty sure that took a toll on him and he took it out on Eddie. I hope he is okay…do you think you can drop me off at his house?**

**Mel nodded: yeah sure but I am coming straight back here**

**Loren: that is fine….Eddie and I will be back trust me **

**Mel sighed: okay well let me go tell Ian and then we can go**

**Loren nodded. A few minutes later Melissa and Loren had left the car ride was very silent all they both could hear was the heavy breathing they both were doing. Finally Melissa pulled up to Eddie's house and they both saw his car in the driveway Loren waved bye to Mel and she walked to the door she was about to knock but she saw that the front door was cracked open.**

**Loren walked in and closed and locked the door: Eddie? Eddie?!**

**Elaine: hello how can I help you?**

**Loren: I am sorry I am Loren I was looking for Eddie and the door was open I am sorry..**

**Elaine smiled: it is okay honey he came in here and told me about his parents I was just about to leave to go see them but he is in the living room….would you like something to eat or drink?**

**Loren: yeah they were sedated and sleeping when I left and no it is okay thank you I was just coming to make sure he was okay**

**Elaine smiled: okay well good luck talking to him and I am going to go.**

**Loren nodded: Okay thanks**

**When she walked in she saw him lying on the couch just throwing up a ball and singing a song. Loren smiled and went up to him and sat down in front of him. Eddie knew that she was already there he was just still in his own little world thinking Loren just sat there waiting to see if he was going to say something.**

**Eddie: you know I never played the victim I always just tried to be there for everyone one thing I can say that I remember my dad saying to me is speak your mind no matter how it feels some people needs to hear the truth. I did that and look where that brought me**

**Loren: Eddie sometimes people say things out of spite and they are hurt Ian said what he said because he was heartbroken and the only person that was to blame was you because you were the last person that was around your parents before they got into that accident of course that does not justify why he jumped at you like that but you have to understand….**

**Eddie sat up: honestly Lo I mean what is there to understand I have been there for Ian through everything and not only that he even told me that he understood why I went off like that on dad and now he comes and just try to make me feel bad (he sighed and started to shed a few tears) I mean I don't even want to see my parents right now because I have no clue if they are going to make it or not…and I..I don't know what…**

**Loren just got up and hugged him and he didn't hesitate to lay his head on her stomach. Loren started rubbing his head and she got on her knees and put her hands on his face and wiped his tears and she kissed him on the lips passionately and backed away and smiled.**

**Loren: well for one your parents are perfectly fine before I left the doctor said that your dad was sedated and your mom she is in a coma but he was positive that she was going to wake up out of it. **

**Eddie looked up at her and she smile when she saw his smile. **

**Loren: now that is good you really need to go talk to your brother Eddie I know he said some mean things to you but that happens in a family relationship and you both love each other and you need to work this out.**

**Eddie sighed and stood up with Loren he put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him and he kissed her forehead and then he kissed her lips for smoothly. They both smiled at one another and he took her hand and started pulling her to the door so they can go to the hospital.**

**Loren turned to him while they were walking out the door: you should totally get new security guards because there was nobody at the door I just walked right in**

**Eddie laughed: I did give them the night off they do need that sometimes but they are coming back tomorrow**

**Loren smiled at him and got in the car with Giles as the driver and they went to the hospital. When they got there they saw Ian sitting there with Melissa and Elaine was sitting there talking with a nurse. Loren smiled at Eddie and told him to go talk to Ian and she, Melissa and Elaine will go get coffee. He kissed her on the cheek and went to sit by Ian who looked up at him and gave him an apologetic smile. Melissa , Loren and Elaine got up and went to go get the coffee.**

**Eddie: so you saw mom and dad?**

**Ian: yeah I did mom she is in a coma still and dad well he is making it he was up and talking when I went into the room but he had a little panic attack so they put him back to sleep.**

**Eddie: Oh okay well I am going to go see mom first and talk to her (he stood up but Ian stopped him)**

**Ian: Eddie I am sorry for going off on you like that I really did not mean that you were always there regardless of the situation and no one never sat down and asked you how you felt I also feel like you did the right choice by telling dad about himself and even mom**

**Eddie nodded: it is okay I understand do you really know how the car accident happened?**

**Ian: No they rushed them here to the hospital and when they called me they just kept saying that they had lost a lot of blood and they were not if they would be able to save them both so we needed to be here. I am happy they are okay but honestly Eddie I do not think that was just some accident I really think someone intentionally did this.**

**Eddie: what makes you say that?**

**Ian: well because when they were pushing pop in the gurney to the ER he kept saying she did it on purpose because of Eddie and that is why I got so wrapped up in saying it is your fault but when I went back and saw him a few minutes ago he still kept saying she did it on purpose I said who mom? And he said no and he could not remember her name he just kept saying his ex.**

**Eddie frowned: we really need to figure this out (He frowned and sighed) I am going to go sit in there with dad first.**

**Ian: Eddie you don't have to do this**

**Eddie: I know but I want too**

**The doctor walked in and looked at Ian and Eddie: Hey your mom just woke up**

**Eddie and Ian nodded and went into the hospital room to see their mom.**

**HEY EVERYONE I JUST UPDATED THIS STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	14. Chapter 14- Katy's Truth

**Hey Everyone I know you have been waiting for this story I had been updating everything else except this one shame on me anyways I love you guys so here is a update **

**Eddie and Ian walked into the hospital room they saw their mom laying down looking out the window she did not know they were in there until Ian touched her leg when she looked up she smiled at both of them.**

**Katy spoke in a raspy voice: Hey sons I missed you both**

**Eddie looked at her and smiled: I missed you too**

**Ian: and so did I mom how are you feeling?**

**Katy: well I have a little headache but the doctor told me that is normal so they gave me some medicine to calm it down but other than that I am great.**

**Ian: that is good do you remember the accident mom?**

**Katy shook her head: I…I wait, where is Max is he okay? He is not de… (She started to shed tears) oh please tell me…**

**Ian touched her shoulder: mom calm down dad is fine they gave him some medicine to go to sleep because he had a panic attack I thought it was for you but he kept saying it was not an accident and he just went crazy**

**Katy sighed: I honestly don't even know how that accident happen all I remember was Max and I driving to Eddie's to talk to him and settle things and as soon as we got on Hollywood Avenue this car just swerved out of nowhere and….and hit us and after that everything was a blur.**

**Ian frowned: we will figure this out mom I am sure (He looked at Eddie who was sitting there quiet looking at the wall) um mom I will go check on dad (He looked at Eddie) you staying in here?**

**Eddie nodded: yeah I am**

**Ian smiled and walked out and closed the door. Eddie looked at his mom and just broke down in tears Katy just smiled at him and hugged him.**

**Katy: Eddie I am fine everything is okay**

**Eddie backed up and shook his head: no mom it is my fault! I mean…I went off on you and you both got into an accident and it…it…. (He broke down crying some more)**

**Katy rubbed his back: listen to me Eddie (she grabbed his hand and he looked up at her tear stained face) what you said to me was true and I will admit I didn't want to work I did not want to do anything so your dad took me in and he spoiled me (She smiled) he didn't want me to work which made me not want to work even more. When I was young your grandma didn't give a damn about me (She laughed) she always beat me like no tomorrow even if I did something right….she used to bring men in and out of the house and sleep with them and then one day one of her men hit me real hard and he kept doing it and doing it until I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away and Max was the one who found me that is why I am the way I am with him.**

**Eddie frowned: mom why didn't you say anything to grandma or the police?**

**Katy laughed: well I tried to tell your grandma you know what she said to me? (Eddie shook his head no) she said in exact words "oh hush your mouth little girl my man wouldn't do a damn thing to you so shut up and go to bed" that is why we never got along till this day and no matter what though Eddie I still love her and always will.**

**Eddie was in disbelief: how come you never told us this?**

**Katy sighed: Eddie that was my past I..I didn't want to relive it so I just pushed it away because I did not want my kids you and Ian to ever be that way I wanted you both to be successful men which you both are you're a billionaire and Ian is not far from it I love you both and I want you to enjoy life you both have two extraordinary women who care about you both so my past is gone (she smiled) now you go out there and go home because I will be fine especially since your dad is okay.**

**Eddie: mom I don't want to leave you here you are in the hospital why do you always worry about other people and not yourself?**

**Katy: Eddie I am fine now go please I will not take no for an answer **

**Eddie sighed and stood up: okay mom (He started to walk to the door and then turned around) Hey mom can I ask you one more thing?**

**Katy smiled: yeah anything**

**Eddie: if dad wants to be with other women and cheat why won't he just divorce you if that?**

**Katy laughed: well for one those women he used to cheat with were gold diggers who can take all he has and also we don't have a prenuptial agreement so I could take him for what he has but I would never do that to him even if he asked for a divorce but he wouldn't do it.**

**Eddie: well how come you're not upset about this and why did he do it?**

**Katy shrugged her shoulders: okay that was more than one question (She smiled) but I was not okay with it Eddie trust me but I left your dad I did and I went out on my own he came back to me and changed he haven't cheated since yes I am still pissed and upset with him and I lost trust in him but believe me he worked for my forgiveness and trust and today he still is so don't worry about him cheating anymore (She winked) now for why did he do it you're going to have to ask him that (She smiled)**

**Eddie smiled at her and walked out when he got to the waiting room he saw that Melissa was sleeping on Ian's shoulder and Loren was sleeping on his other shoulder he didn't see Elaine he walked up to them.**

**Eddie: well I guess both of our ladies were tired**

**Ian smiled: yeah I guess so.**

**Eddie: where is Elaine?**

**Ian: she went home she had brought mom and dad some food.**

**Eddie: oh well can you take Loren home? I am going to go talk to dad for a bit.**

**Ian: I would but dad is out for the night so it would be pointless. How did the talk with mom go?**

**Eddie smiled: it was a great chat I am happy I had it with her (he looked at Loren) well I will come back tomorrow to see dad I will go take Loren home. (He walked up to her and shook her) Loren?**

**Loren rubbed her eyes and yawned: What time is it?**

**Eddie took her hand: it is almost two o'clock**

**Loren: wow in the morning?**

**Eddie nodded: yeah so I am going to take you home**

**Loren frowned: can I go home with you I don't want to be alone tonight because Mel said she was going with Ian (She looked at Mel and laughed) **

**Ian: yeah she is so I will see you both tomorrow**

**Eddie and Loren nodded and walked out the hospital the ride was silent only because Loren was tired and Eddie had a lot on his mind from what his mom told him. When they got to his house Loren took a shower and put on one of Eddie's shirt she used his wash and dryer to wash her clothes. She was looking for Eddie she went to his room and he was not there but she heard music playing she followed it and opened the door to his study he was listening to the music and he had his head laid back on the chair she walked up to him.**

**Loren: you know if I did not know my way around here it would have took me forever to find you in this big place**

**Eddie opened his eyes and jumped a little because she startled him.**

**Loren laughed: I am sorry did I scare you?**

**Eddie smiled: yeah you did but it is fine how are you feeling?**

**Loren smiled and looked at him: you worried about how I am feeling? How about you Mr. Duran?**

**Eddie laughed: yes I am worried about you and I am fine but I was asking you that because you look really tired.**

**Loren: yeah a little (She looked at him) um how did the talk with the mom go?**

**Eddie smiled: it went well**

**Loren: I mean tell me more I want more details**

**Eddie laughed: a little nosey and feisty I see **

**Loren smiled and blushed and then yawned: yes just a little now explain**

**Eddie stood up with Loren and took her hand to go sit on his couch he sat back on the arm with the couch and pulled Loren between his legs he kissed her cheek and then started to explain what went on between him and his mom.**

**Eddie had finished explaining: now what is your opinion about that Miss Tate? (She did not say anything) Loren? (She still did not say anything but he heard a small little snore he looked down and smiled) yeah I have explained and of course you went to sleep.**

**Eddie picked her up and carried her to his guest room he did not know if she was comfortable with sleeping in the bed with him so he put her in his guest room he laid her down and covered her up and kissed her forehead.**

**Eddie: Goodnight Miss Tate**

**Eddie cut the light out and went to his room and went to sleep.**

**READ AND REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL! **


	15. Chapter 15- Loren and Eddie

**HEY EVERYONE SO I GOT SOME MIXED REVIEWS FOR THE BILLIONAIRE SO I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE THINGS THAT SOME OF YOU SAID I NEED TO DO IN THIS STORY I WILL DO. I GOT ONE REVIEW FROM A GUEST THAT CAUGHT MY EYE AND THEY WERE SAYING THAT EDDIE ACTED LIKE HE DID NOT LIKE LOREN I PROMISE I WILL MAKE THAT WORK IN THIS CHAPTER SO I REALLY HOPE YOU READ THIS BECAUSE I REALLY WOULD WANT YOUR OPINION ON THIS. NOW I WILL TRY ACTUALLY NO I WILL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES TONIGHT BECAUSE I WILL BE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL ON WED BUT I AM GETTING PREPARED TO LEAVE TOMORROW TO GO GET SETTLED IN SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE **** BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE TOMORROW AND TUESDAY BUT WED I DOUBT THAT I WILL HAVE THAT OPPORTUNITY BUT ANYWAYS ENOUGH ABOUT THIS BLAB. THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE MORE ABOUT EDDIE AND LOREN WITH A CLIFFHANGER WHICH IS USUAL WITH ALL OF MY STORIES ANYWAYS ENJOY! **

**Loren woke up she was a little lost for a moment there but then she realized she was at Eddies' so she got up and went to his room she saw that he was sleeping so she snuck out and went to the kitchen to make breakfast when she walked in there she saw Elaine in there. She was a little embarrassed because she was in Eddie's shirt but Elaine looked at her and just smiled.**

**Elaine: good morning my dear I was just about to start breakfast anything particular?**

**Loren smiled: no um actually I wanted to cook breakfast for Eddie and I if that is okay with you?**

**Elaine: oh honey trust me it is no problem (She laughed) honestly you are the first woman who has been in here and asked me that (She whispered) between you and me all these women that has been in and out of this house never cooked, clean or even spoke to me they just ordered me around I never liked any of those women I always told Eddie they were gold diggers and he knew that but you miss Loren is one of a kind and I hope he keeps you (she smiled)**

**Loren blushed: thank you I really appreciate that**

**Elaine: you welcome now go ahead and work that kitchen I am going to go back to bed.**

**Loren nodded and Elaine walked out of the room but Loren called her and she turned around.**

**Loren blushed: um I sort of don't know where things are**

**Elaine smiled and showed her where everything that she needed to cook with was. Loren went to her purse and found some headphones and her Ipod and started dancing and singing at the same time. Meanwhile Eddie had woken up and he started to smell some food so he had got out of bed and went to the guest room to check on Loren but saw that she was not in there he hoped she did not leave because she did not say anything or leave a note. He left the room and walked to the kitchen and smiled because he saw Loren whipping up pancakes and singing with the whisk and dancing Eddie thought she was just beautiful and also sexy because it just dawned on him that she looked gorgeous with his shirt on now he really wanted to hold her so he walked to her and put his arms around her and she jumped and dropped the whisk.**

**Eddie laughed and kissed her neck: sorry I didn't mean to scare you I did not want you to stop singing and dancing but then I saw you with my shirt on (He kissed her neck and cheek) and I had to come.**

**Loren relaxed and turned around in his arms and smiled: well you know (She put her arms around his neck) if I did not know your arms and hands I probably would have kicked you where you don't want to be kicked.**

**Eddie: oooo ouch…well um I am happy you know my body so well (Loren nodded and their lips touched softly)**

**They were literally having a full blown make out session until Loren pulled back Eddie groaned.**

**Eddie frowned: why would you do this to me?**

**Loren laughed: well sir if you don't want any burnt pancakes or bacon or even eggs I suggest you go away now and sit.**

**Eddie laughed: I am surprised Elaine let you do this she usually don't want anybody in this kitchen**

**Loren smiled: well let's just say that we have an understanding and that she already loves me. **

**Eddie smiled and Loren had just put everything on a plate she was about to pick them up and carry them but Eddie jumped up and got to it before she did and she frowned but he laughed and kissed her lips.**

**Eddie: sorry I am a gentleman you know?**

**Loren laughed: yeah I know and I like that about you a lot (She walked up to him while he was sitting the plates on the table she started to kiss his neck)**

**Eddie groaned: you know if you want to eat this you should do it because if not we might not have a chance to do that**

**Loren blushed and smiled: you know you got that right and I am hungry**

**Eddie laughed: I figure you would be**

**Loren frowned and hit him in the arm.**

**Eddie grabbed his arm: ouch! What a punch!**

**Loren: that was saying that you figured I would be hungry**

**Eddie and Loren laughed and they sat down and ate breakfast. Afterwards Eddie cleaned up the kitchen and Loren went back to take a shower and change into her clothes. Eddie had finished cleaning and went to change into his clothes too because they were going to go see his parents. **

**Loren had finished getting dressed and when she walked out she saw Eddie sitting on the couch looking so adorable she walked up to him and sat in his lap: you know you're really cute when you're thinking.**

**Eddie laughed and put his arms around her: well I have been told but hearing it from you makes it better.**

**Loren smiled: well question? Before we go to the hospital can I go to my house and change right quick because I really don't want to be in the same clothes.**

**Eddie: oh sure of course let's go now so it won't be too late because (Loren got off his lap and he stood up and grabbed her hands and kissed it) you and I Miss Tate are going to have us a date night if that is okay with you?**

**Loren smiled: um (she taps her finger on her chin) I don't know it depends on if I don't have to work tomorrow because if so then…**

**Eddie smiled and grabbed her and kissed her passionately and a little hard when he pulled back Loren was looking at him speechless and smiling.**

**Loren: so I guess that is yes to this date since I have a week off.**

**Eddie laughed: exactly Miss Tate now let's get you a change of clothes.**

**They left Eddie's house to go to Loren's apartment. When they got there Loren unlocked the door and they walked inside.**

**Loren put her purse on the counter: you can sit on the couch Eddie I am going to go find something else to put on. (She kissed his cheek)**

**Eddie: okay I am going to call the hospital and make sure my parents are still okay before we get there**

**Loren: Okay**

**Eddie pulled out his phone and called the hospital he had talked to the nurse and she told him that both of his parents were fine they both should be able to go home tomorrow they just still want to watch over both of them to make sure everything is okay he was happy about that so he hung up and waited for Loren to come out when she did her hair was done and flowing all around her face and Eddie just loved that he walked up to her and kissed her passionately.**

**Loren: you know you and this kissing is something serious.**

**Eddie sighed: fine I will stop **

**Loren pulled his hand so they can leave: over my dead body you won't stop**

**They both laughed and went to the hospital. When they got there they saw Melissa and Ian sitting there talking to one another.**

**Melissa: hey you two how is everything?**

**Loren smiled: great**

**Melissa smirked and backed up a little: oh did I miss something Loren deets please!**

**Ian laughed: not now miss nosey pot.**

**Eddie shook his head and laughed: I wanted to go talk to dad now is he awake.**

**Ian: yeah he still should be because I just left from talking to him.**

**Eddie: okay well I am going to go see what he is doing.**

**Ian: okay well we will go see mom**

**Eddie nodded and walked over to Loren and kissed her gently she smiled and he left to go see his dad while they left to go talk with Katy. When Eddie got into the room he saw his dad flipping through the TV channels and when Max saw him he smiled and turned off the TV.**

**Max: hey son**

**Eddie: hey dad how are you feeling?**

**Max: I am actually better than I was two days ago (Eddie didn't say anything so Max motioned for him to come sit by him) come sit by me how are you feeling?**

**Eddie went and sat by him: dad I am sorry for how I just went off on you that night I was wrong because of what you did to mom but she explained a lot to me and I don't even know if I should be angry or what. I…I **

**Max put his arm around Eddie's shoulder: you listen to me Eddie, what you said to me was not wrong yeah it hurt me a lot but I deserved it. I love your mom with all my heart and until this day I don't know I should have just went with my gut but I had to protect her. I can say your mom is a very strong woman because she stuck by me and I am grateful so grateful for that. (He smiled) trust me when I say that your mom is making me work my ass off to get her trust back but I can say that it is worth it because I did wrong and you know what your grandmother my mother told me?**

**Eddie shook his head: you know this is awkward you and mom are totally sort of giving me the same little speech but what did grandma tell you?**

**Max: she smacked me real hard and told me to get some sense into my head because I have me a great woman and if I let her slip away I was a fool. Oh Eddie I knew that and I did not think your mom was going to give me a chance but she did and I love her even more (he smiled and Eddie smiled back) so honestly everything you said about me was true.**

**Eddie smiled but then he remembered that his dad said he did it to protect his mom: wait what do you mean you had to protect mom?**

**Max put his eyes down and he acted like he got a little scared: well um that was the reason why this accident happens?**

**Eddie frowned: what do you mean?**

**Max: the woman who caused that was the one who told me to cheat on Katy or she would hurt her.**

**Eddie got angry: dad who was this we need to find her and have her arrested. What is her name dad?**

**Max: It was….**

**One of Eddie's bodyguards walked in and cut Max off Eddie got even angrier because he wanted to know so he turned around and looked at his bodyguard.**

**Eddie: this better be good Walker because I was about to get some information from my dad.**

**Walker: you might want to hear this sir um your office was broken into and we can't find anything or anyone.**

**OKAY EVERYONE SO THIS IS MY UPDATE FOR TONIGHT ON THIS STORY **** SO NOW I AM GOING TO UPDATE THE OTHERS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! **


End file.
